


Eros & Ágape

by KaoruDuo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Agape Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Mal-entendidos, Portuguese, Primeiro Amor, Primeiro Beijo, Translation, mentiras, primeira vez
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoruDuo/pseuds/KaoruDuo
Summary: Viktor tem descoberto junto de Yuuri o quão possessivo pode chegar a ser.– Te quero em minha cama. – Sussurrou enquanto rodeava sua cintura. – Quero apagar e substituir todas as carícias, todos os beijos, todas as marcas, somente eu posso te beijar... somente eu posso te marcar.





	1. Eros sou eu e eu sou Eros?!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eros & Ágape](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/289776) by CrosszeriaLuka. 



_Eros sou eu e eu sou Eros?!_

Yuuri sabia perfeitamente a razão de todos os murmúrios discretos e os não tão discretos, aqueles olhares de canto e outros tantos que observavam com total descaramento, esse tipo de cena é bastante normal desde algumas semanas, ainda mais sendo ele o centro de atenção de tudo isso.

Depois de tudo....

– Yuuri!

Quem não pararia para admirar Viktor Nikiforov? Por tudo que é mais sagrado! Viktor era, em simples palavras, uma bomba de sensualidade! Tudo nele era perfeito! Desde seu cabelo até a sola de seus sapatos!

E esse homem perfeito chamava por ele.

Yuuri caminhou diretamente até o homem, sem se abalar pelos olhares, as fofocas e os sussurros ao seu redor, sua vista só se mantinha fixa em Viktor, em seu sorriso e a forma em como esse homem conseguia aqueles movimentos tão quentes, e ele só havia aberto a porta do carro!

– Esperou muito tempo? – Perguntou com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, Viktor negou levemente.

– Somente o necessário. – Estava mentindo, Yuuri sabia...

Phichit o havia mandado uma mensagem faz trinta minutos dizendo que havia visto o luxuoso carro de Viktor estacionado justo em frente à entrada da universidade.

O moreno subiu no Aston Martin* de Viktor, a porta se fechou e observou Viktor andar ao redor do carro para subir também.

– Hoje eu tinha tempo de sobra.

Yuuri não duvidava.

– E todo esse tempo de sobra será só para mim? – Sua voz adquire um tom brincalhão, Yuuri agora mesmo está brincando de ser um menino mimado em busca da total atenção de Viktor.

– É claro! – Responde imediatamente, hipnotizado com o belo sorriso do japonês, o movimento de suas mãos ao buscar o cinto de segurança, seu olhar se perde no decote daquela camisa que deixa – para sua satisfação – muito da linda pele de Yuuri exposta, Viktor abre e fecha suas mãos sobre o volante do carro, contendo o impulso de tocá-lo, de delinear a clavícula desse menino – porque sim, Yuuri ao seu lado é um menino, um menino malditamente sensual –, suas mãos tocariam seu peito, como faz Yuuri agora ao colocar o cinto, abaixariam para seu abdômen e pararia um momento para acariciar sua cintura e seu quadril.

Se o Yuuri permitisse, não, mesmo se não quisesse, Viktor deixaria inúmeras marcas em toda a sua pele e assim todo mundo saberia que esse menino lhe pertencia.

– Viktor? – Yuuri se inclinou até ele, sua folgada camiseta lhe deu uma perfeita vista de seu torso, Viktor teve que fazer uso de toda sua força de vontade para não se lançar nele e torná-lo seu ali mesmo. Lamentavelmente para Viktor havia duas coisas que o impediam:

A primeira, não queria nem podia deixar que outras pessoas além dele vissem os tipos de expressões e sons que Yuuri faria durante esse ato.

A segunda, o contrato que havia entre ambos o proibia, Viktor não queria fazer nada que arruinasse a confiança que Yuuri havia depositado nele. Mas, era muita tentação para um simples humano.

Não dizem por casualidade que o proibido é o mais desejado?

– O que é que você quer fazer primeiro? – Deveria fazer todo o possível para tirar esses pensamentos de sua mente.

Sim, porque não importava que lhe sorrisse sedutoramente cada vez que seus olhares se encontravam, não importava que, coincidentemente, sempre que saiam juntos, Yuuri se vestisse daquela maneira tão provocante, com jeans que moldavam lindamente suas pernas e camisetas que lhe permitiam ver além do estritamente necessário, tudo isso não importava.

Porque Viktor devia resistir.

Yuuri mordeu seu lábio inferior, suas bochechas se tingiram levemente de carmim, se aproximou de Viktor, toda a aproximação que os assentos permitiam, estendeu sua mão e a colocou sobre o ombro do russo.

– Não tenho comido nada desde esta manhã, podemos ir...? – Viktor nunca poderia negar nada do que Yuuri lhe pedisse, sua voz suave, porém firme, seus cintilantes olhos, seu sorriso ao saber que definitivamente ele faria tudo para vê-lo feliz.

– Bem, te levarei para comer primeiro.

– Obrigado, Vitya! – O toque em seu ombro desapareceu e tudo em seu mundo parecia não ter mais sentido.

Viktor deveria resistir.

– Teus lábios... –Disse sem pensar, ou melhor, disse porque havia estado pensando neles o dia todo.

– Meus lábios? – Viktor estendeu sua mão e tocou o queixo de Yuuri, elevando-o um pouco, seu dedo polegar delineou seus lábios lentamente, junto como havia pensado desde que o conheceu... seus lábios eram suaves e tão apetitosos. – Vitya... – Yuuri tomou a mão de Viktor.

– Me desculpe! – Se desculpou imediatamente, percebendo que esteve próximo de perder o controle, ultimamente era ainda mais difícil conter seus desejos.

O melhor seria levar Yuuri para comer como ele lhe havia pedido.

– Vitya... – Yuuri o chamou e o corpo de Viktor estremeceu.

– Yu-Yuuri... – O interior da boca de Yuuri era morno, sua língua suave e úmida, seus lábios rodeando seu dedo polegar, uma leve sucção e finalmente, para lhe dar a melhor imagem mental que algum dia já pudesse ter tido, Yuuri finalizou aquela atrevida ação de lamber seu dedo...

– Pode me beijar. – ele sussurrou e foi como se Viktor tivesse escutado a alguém totalmente diferente, e isso era uma loucura, porque quem estava definitivamente em frente a ele, com as bochechas coradas e a ponto de ser devorado era Yuuri.

Não podia ser ninguém mais.

Não queria que fosse ninguém mais.

– Você é um verdadeiro demônio, Yuuri... O demônio mais sedutor que já conheci.

...

– Nos vemos no domingo....

Depois de um longo e produtivo dia, Yuuri por fim estava de volta em casa, encurralado entre a porta da entrada principal e o corpo de Viktor.

– Sim, estarei esperando pelo domingo. – Viktor não esperou nenhum outro sinal da parte do moreno, não que fosse necessário.

Havia esperado tanto por esse momento, Yuuri deslizou suas mãos sobre seus ombros, teve que ficar na ponta dos pés para poder alcançar seus lábios, Viktor não teve tempo para pensar no quão adorável foi isso, simplesmente tudo deixou de funcionar para ele, que só pode se concentrar no quão bom era sentir aquele beijo.

Agora realmente odiava a todos aqueles que haviam tido a sorte de beijar Yuuri, não somente beijar, de tocar ou sequer ver-lhe.

Yuuri abriu seus lábios, então Viktor não hesitou em tomar o controle, pressionando sua língua dentro da boca de Yuuri.

Era impossível.

Yuuri e seus beijos viciosos. Seria impossível deixá-los agora que os havia provado. Quem poderia fazer isso? Todos aqueles que o deixaram ir, certamente estavam se arrependendo agora! Já era tarde, Yuuri agora e para sempre, seria somente seu.

– Yuuri. – Apenas seus lábios se separaram, seu nome foi o primeiro que disse. Sua voz entrecortada pela falta de oxigênio, a excitação era evidente em seu olhar, sua pele suada e quente, não podia acreditar que só um beijo pudesse fazê-lo se sentir tão bem assim.

Viktor deixou cair seu rosto entre o ombro direito e o pescoço de Yuuri.

Ele não se arrependia da sua decisão de procurar alguém com experiência, de outra maneira, Yuuri jamais haveria chegado a sua vida; no entanto seu sangue fervia ao pensar que alguém mais já tocou Yuuri, pela primeira vez se sentiu ciumento de todas aquelas pessoas que tiveram o prazer de tê-lo em sua cama.

Viktor tem descoberto junto de Yuuri o quão possessivo pode chegar a ser.

– Te quero em minha cama. – Sussurrou enquanto rodeava sua cintura. – Quero apagar e substituir todas as carícias, todos os beijos, todas as marcas, somente eu posso te beijar... somente eu posso te marcar.

O corpo do moreno  estremeceu ao sentir a boca de Viktor em seu pescoço, mordendo, lambendo e chupando.

...

Yuuri fechou a porta ao entrar em sua casa, bom, a casa que alugava junto com Phichit. As luzes ainda estavam apagadas, assim, seu companheiro não se encontrava em casa, o moreno suspirou levemente, segundos depois escutou o carro de Viktor ir embora.

Esse fodido carro que custava mais dinheiro do que ele poderia ganhar em toda sua vida, sempre que subia nele, se sentia tão nervoso, incômodo, sendo precavido até com o ar que respira dentro daquele espaço.

Deixou as chaves no hall de entrada.

Caminhou pelo longo corredor que o levaria para a sala. O reflexo que a tela de 62 polegadas lhe deu era totalmente desconhecido para ele, seus olhos começaram a irritar, provavelmente graças às lentes de contato, Yuuri ergueu suas mãos e, enquanto caminhava até seu quarto, ajeitou seus cabelos.

Phichit costuma lhe dizer que ele tem um rosto lindo e que deveria aproveitar isso, mas ele não gosta de colocar seus cabelos para trás. Pode parecer estúpido, mas Yuuri, literalmente, se sente nu.

Ainda que estranhamente está tudo bem se for Viktor.

Seu telefone toca e pelo tom, Yuuri ri, é como se o tivesse invocado ao pensar nele.

– Já está em casa? Suponho que sim, já que Viktor acaba de ligar...

– Estou em casa. – Confirma e coloca no viva-voz, deixa seu telefone sobre a cama e termina de vestir sua jaqueta, essa que Phichit não gosta por causa da cor.

Em sua defesa, ele pode argumentar que é bastante cômodo andar pela casa com ela, assim que a cor não tem importância.

– Como foi?

– Bem, eu encontrei o livro que estava procurando, Viktor foi tão amável em comprar para mim! – Yuuri buscou na gaveta da cômoda de cabeceira e ali estavam, do mesmo jeito que havia deixado essa manhã: seus amados e preciosos óculos.

– Querido... – Phichit ri do outro lado da linha, também escuta a risada de uma segunda pessoa, esse sem dúvida deve ser Chris. – É óbvio que não foi por amabilidade.

Yuuri sabia.

E Phichit sabia que Yuuri sabia.

O rosto de Yuuri enrubesceu.

– Ele me beijou. – Sussurrou tão baixo que foi um verdadeiro milagre que Phichit tenha escutado.

– Foi a força? Porque se ele fez algo que...

– NÃO! Eu deixei! – Esclareceu imediatamente, não queria que nas manchetes das notícias do dia seguinte anunciassem um assassinato e o encarceramento de seu melhor amigo.

– Awwww! Seu primeiro beijo, Yuuri!

– Felicidades, Yuuri! – Sim, era Chris.

Yuuri colocou seus óculos e foi como se também voltasse seu sentido de moralidade e culpabilidade.

– Viktor tem dinheiro, mas não tem com o que gastar, você precisa de dinheiro, mas não tem, não é nada mal, Yuuri, mas se já não quer seguir com isso, pode terminar. – Como é que Phichit podia adiantar seus próprios pensamentos?

Talvez porque Phichit alguma vez chegou a ter essas mesmas culpas e arrependimentos.

Phichit tinha razão, ambos, tanto Viktor como Yuuri, haviam chegado a um acordo.

Mas...

– Eu menti pra ele.

– Nós mentimos. – Corrigiu.

– Eu nunca fiz isso antes... – O moreno se deixou cair em sua cama e observou as bolsas do centro comercial espalhadas pelo chão, a maioria é de roupas, alguns artigos como óculos de sol, cremes hidratantes, bálsamo labial bastante caro da marca Chanel e os livros que ele tanto queria.

Viktor havia especificado que queria alguém com experiência em todos os âmbitos possíveis. Yuuri necessitava de dinheiro, então, desesperado e tendo Viktor como um último raio de esperança, junto a Phichit e Yuri Plisetsky – seu antigo e mal-humorado companheiro – ele conseguiu enganá-lo.

Yuuri basicamente não sabe nem o que faz quando está com Viktor, seguindo unicamente as indicações de seu companheiro e seu ex-companheiro.

– Yuuri, tenho que ir, nos vemos daqui a pouco. – E antes de desligar, o moreno pôde escutar perfeitamente a voz de Viktor, seu corpo se estremeceu ao lembrar novamente do beijo e das palavras dele.

_“– Te quero em minha cama. Quero apagar e substituir todas as carícias, todos os beijos, todas as marcas, somente eu posso te beijar... somente eu posso te marcar. ”_

– Viktor... você tem sido e será o primeiro em tudo... – Yuuri tira seus óculos para poder limpar seus olhos úmidos, deve começar a fazer o jantar e depois organizar a estante do seu quarto, adicionando suas novas e muito valiosas aquisições.

O espelho do corredor lhe devolveu o reflexo que conhece perfeitamente, um simples, ordinário e inseguro garoto.

Todos, exceto Victor, conhecem o verdadeiro Katsuki Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * (nota da autora) Aston Martin One-77: 1,6 milhões de dólares americanos. Apenas 77 unidades foram produzidas de um dos Aston Martin mais exclusivos dos últimos tempos, o One-77.
> 
> A tradução foi feita com a permissão da autora.  
> Betagem feita por [paty_potter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paty_potter)


	2. Primeiro Amor

Yuuri estava brincando com suas mãos, seus cabelos ainda estavam molhados e pequenas gotas d’água caem sobre o roupão que cobria seu corpo, escutava a água que cai há 10 minutos da ducha, se remexe incomodado sobre a cama, sua vista viaja por todos os cantos, não se sente capaz de se pôr de pé e dar uma olhada mais profunda naquele quarto.

 

– Quão caro é isso? O-o... que acontece se eu quebrar algo? Poderia pagar em prestações? – Essa era, certamente, umas das razões pela qual não se atrevia a bisbilhotar – porque vontade não lhe faltava – era sua extrema falta de jeito, assim que preferia ficar com a curiosidade do que quebrar algo que poderia valer muito, e conhecendo Viktor, talvez valesse milhões.

 

A água da ducha parou e por um segundo a ideia de sair correndo lhe pareceu tentadora. Suas bochechas coraram e seu coração batia sem controle algum, fechou suas mãos sobre o fofo tecido do roupão, tinha medo, estava nervoso e envergonhado.

 

Nem sequer ele mesmo acreditava que aquelas palavras saíram de sua boca.

 

Uma proposta suja.

 

_ – Quero fazer sexo com você, Vitya. _

 

Seu cérebro deixou de funcionar depois de ter dito essa oração, o talher que segurava caiu na mesa e Yuuri quase se engasga com a torta que comia, mesmo agora ele não sabe como conseguiu dizer algo tão atrevido. Ele agradeceu aos céus e ao inferno que Viktor estivesse ainda mais chocado que ele e não tenha prestado atenção em seu nada atraente rosto quando Yuuri pôde, por fim, processar o que tinha acabado de dizer.

 

Sua cara parecia uma paleta de cores, desde o azul até o vermelho.

 

Viktor pagou a conta do – caríssimo – restaurante, o conduziu até o estacionamento, tomando sua cintura com suavidade e indicou para que o moreno subisse no carro. Depois disso, ele não lembra de mais nada do que aconteceu, de repente ele estava em frente ao quarto de Viktor.

 

Yuuri escondeu seu olhar atrás da franja, não podia fazer nada com o corado de suas bochechas nem com o leve tremor de suas mãos, esperava que Viktor não notasse isso, algo que seria totalmente impossível.

 

– Estou envergonhado! Tão envergonhado!

 

Envergonhado por tudo, porque Viktor estava na ducha, porque ele estava na ducha para assim poderem transar.

 

Seus pensamentos e sentimentos eram um verdadeiro caos.

 

Yuuri havia cometido um erro, um grande erro, na verdade.

 

Ter tirado 9,8 em uma prova que valia 10 pontos não se comparava em nada com isso; quando chamou sua professora do ensino médio de mãe; ou quando se confundiu em seu diálogo em uma peça de teatro escolar por causa do nervosismo: cada um desses erros parecia mínimo em comparação com a situação atual.

 

Ele havia se apaixonado.

 

Ele havia se apaixonado por Viktor Nikiforov, a coisa mais estúpida que poderia ter feito.

Tudo que os unia era um simples papel, uma simples relação de benefício mútuo, Yuuri lhe daria companhia e Viktor satisfaria até o menor dos caprichos do moreno. Isso era tudo, não havia mais, não havia menos.

 

Ele estava assustado, mas aquele sentimento ainda insistia em ficar: Queria fazer amor com Viktor. Queria dar a Viktor todo o seu ser.

 

Mesmo que para Viktor não significasse nada, para ele seria o momento mais especial de sua vida, e ao contrário do que Phichit havia dito, ele não se arrependeria, nem agora, nem amanhã, nem em dez anos... ou em toda sua vida.

 

– Yuuri – O único problema agora era que Viktor pensava que Yuuri estava acostumado a esse tipo de situação. – Você é tão lindo. – Viktor segurou o queixo de Yuuri e o fez elevar seu rosto, esperava ver uma face provocativa e malditamente sexy. – Um anjo... – Sussurrou, um lindo, adorável, inocente e puro... anjo.

 

– Viktor? – Yuuri estava nervoso e o olhar intenso dele estava deixando tudo pior. Será que tinha alguma coisa em seu rosto? Quem sabe havia rastros de sabão em seu cabelo? Viktor estaria se arrependendo de ter relações sexuais com ele?

 

Então Viktor sorriu e Yuuri não tinha ideia do que fazer. Abriu a boca com a intenção de contar para ele que havia mentido, que tudo era mentira, que nunca havia feito isso, que todas as suas primeiras vezes foram com ele, seu primeiro beijo, seu primeiro encontro, a primeira vez que segurou a mão de alguém – que não fosse seu amigo ou de sua família –, queria dizer que ele foi a primeira pessoa que fez seu coração ficar louco e deixar a razão de lado.

 

Mas…

 

Uma nítida imagem de Viktor irritado por causa da mentira cruzou a sua cabeça.

 

– V-Viktor... – Yuuri fechou seus olhos, e depois de inalar todo o ar que seus pulmões permitiam, voltou a abri-los, tomou a mão de Viktor e a levou até a boca, aquela bela ilusão de um anjo desapareceu e o demônio que o seduzia com tanta facilidade voltou. – Já passou algum tempo, sendo assim, espero que você seja gentil... – Ali estava, esse sorriso sedutor, esse olhar intenso, essa voz suave e sensual. – Nós teremos tempo para nos tornarmos selvagens depois. – Devia se assegurar de que não doesse e essa foi a melhor desculpa que seu cérebro pôde dar naqueles curtos segundos.

 

Yuuri queria morrer, morrer e renascer sendo uma fodida rocha, assim talvez não se sentisse tão estúpido ou envergonhado ao ver a semi ereção de Viktor.

 

O moreno se sentiu lisonjeado e feliz por isso, só de pensar que ele havia provocado e excitado Viktor, mas ainda assim, continuava se sentindo angustiado e com um certo medo.

 

– Essa coisa vai crescer ainda mais? – Pensou assustado pelo tamanho que o outro tinha, e nem sequer havia alcançado uma ereção completa!

 

Yuuri tinha uma vaga ideia do que aconteceria, havia pesquisado há pouco tempo, quando os beijos começaram a ser mais regulares, quando Viktor começou a tocá-lo mais, mas a teoria é diferente da prática.

 

Saber que ISSO entraria nele... parecia muito irreal. Não sabia o que fazer.

 

– Tudo bem, Yuuri, serei gentil... – Viktor se inclinou para sussurrar em seu ouvido, aproveitando para morder o lóbulo de sua orelha.

 

Yuuri suspirou, a sensação úmida e fria da saliva quando o outro se afastou lhe provocou arrepios, seu olhar e o de Viktor se conectaram, Viktor tinha experiência – e muita, para o seu desgosto –, poderia simplesmente deixar nas mãos dele.

 

– Vamos começar. – Disse o japonês, Viktor devia se apressar antes que Yuuri mudasse de ideia e saísse correndo do quarto ou se trancasse no banheiro. Se Yuuri ligasse para Phichit, este estaria lá em menos de quinze minutos.

 

Mas é claro, Viktor não tinha ideia do que o moreno estava pensando.

Não houve resposta, somente ações. Viktor o beija com amor e ternura – ainda que certamente são só os anseios de Yuuri interpretando um beijo apaixonado, mas ainda assim lento –, com paciência e dedicação, beijos suaves com um delicioso sabor. A princípio os beijos eram incômodos para Yuuri, ele certamente era um idiota, pois agora os anseia, se perde neles e trata de correspondê-los, não é difícil, pois se são beijos, Yuuri se tornou expert neles e tudo graças a Viktor.

 

Este beijo é diferente, diferente dos roces inocentes, é profundo para deixá-lo sem fôlego, para lhe fazer desejar de forma mais profunda, para se perder nele. Suas mãos viajam até Viktor, acariciam seu rosto e seu cabelo. Não importa quantos minutos eles estão sem respirar, agora mesmo o ar não lhes parece necessário.

 

O beijo termina, seus olhos cravados um no outro, podendo ser visto o desejo neles.

 

Yuuri não quer pensar em nada mais além do quão bom foi o beijo, quer pensar somente nas mãos de Viktor que acariciam seu rosto.

 

– Você é perfeito.

 

O moreno gostaria de dizer que não, isso não era verdade, que na realidade ele é um simples garoto, entediante e muito desajeitado para o seu próprio bem, no entanto, isso implicaria lhe mostrar uma parte dele que ele odeia.

 

Yuuri, sendo extremamente tímido, teria que mostrar o ordinário garoto que usa roupas cômodas e bastante antiquadas para estar em casa ou na universidade quando sabe que não verá Viktor por causa do trabalho deste, teria que mostrar o garoto que usa óculos e que não tem amigos em sua sala de aula.

 

– Me arruine, Viktor, me obrigue a gritar de prazer, faça eu me sentir bem. – Yuuri quis cobrir a boca para deixar de dizer tantas coisas vergonhosas, onde ele tinha aprendido a dizer coisas assim? O que Viktor pensaria dele?

 

Apesar de tudo, do pânico, da insegurança, Yuuri se obrigou a esconder isso o melhor que pôde, mostrou um sorriso para Viktor, esperando que fosse um que parecesse real.

 

– Quantos você seduziu com essas palavras indecentes, Yuuri? Quantos caíram por esse sorriso?

O que aconteceria se lhe dissesse que o grande total era de zero? Provavelmente o outro não acreditaria, muito menos agora.

 

Yuuri se preparava mentalmente para o que aconteceria a seguir quando Viktor lentamente o fez deitar na cama e desamarrou o nó do roupão de banho do moreno, este teve que juntar todas as suas forças para não cobrir o rosto com ambas as mãos: estava nu, completamente exposto para o outro.

 

– Vem aqui, Viktor. – Yuuri estendeu suas mãos, chamando ao russo.

 

O roupão de Viktor também caiu sobre o piso.

 

Esta era sua última oportunidade de parar, depois disso não havia mais volta.

 

– Darei a você a melhor sexo da sua vida, Vitya...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota da autora: "Eu realmente não sei quem é mais idiota, se é o Yuuri por esconder de Viktor que ele, na verdade, é um maldito santo virgem, ou se é Viktor, por não se dar conta de que o Yuuri sua água benta xD  
> Eu já sei, sou má por cortar o pornô, mas não se preocupem, ele virá no próximo capítulo."
> 
> Tradução feita com autorização da autora.  
> Betagem feita por [paty_potter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paty_potter)


	3. Primeira Vez

Não sabe em que momento aconteceu. Quando foi que Yuuri passou a ser tão importante em sua vida? Quando começou a ansiar por sua companhia, sua voz, seu sorriso? Desde quando deixou de ser simples contrato para se divertir e se tornar algo especial? Algo especial de verdade.

Teve que fazer algo verdadeiramente bom para poder merecer ter Yuuri em sua vida.

– Darei a você o melhor sexo da sua vida, Vitya...

As palavras de Yuuri tiveram um rápido efeito em seu corpo, seu aroma mesclado com o do sabonete que ele costumava usar, a delicada e magnífica figura de Yuuri sobre os lençóis brancos de sua cama, aquele sorriso sedutor, aquele olhar intenso e seguro.

– Vitya? – Yuuri o chamou, um pequeno sorriso escapou de seus lábios, sem ainda acreditar que se sentiu nervoso – intimidado é a palavra correta – pela beleza e paixão que Yuuri emanava. – Vitya... – Existem muitos tipos de olhares, Viktor poderia dizer que conhece todos, um olhar paquerador como o da garota do restaurante, sedutores, lascivos ou inocentes. Esse último é escasso, muito raro.

E isso é o que desconcerta Viktor, o inocente olhar de Yuuri. Tão puro, tão limpo que às vezes não consegue acreditar que esse menino já esteve submerso no prazer e na luxúria do sexo, da sedução.

– Você vai ficar só olhando? – Yuuri segurou seu rosto com suavidade, suas mãos eram pequenas, suaves e se não fosse por ele também estar tremendo de excitação, teria achado estranho o ligeiro tremor das mãos de Yuuri. – Você não gostou... – Yuuri retira suas mãos do rosto de Viktor, e faz uma careta que poderia ser de frustração.

Ele achava que Viktor estava decepcionado com ele.

– É claro que eu gostei, gostei muito. – Viktor se inclinou para beijar Yuuri novamente, o moreno fechou seus olhos, de algum modo ele conseguiu fazer com que Viktor não suspeitasse dele até agora, esperava poder continuar com essa farsa até o final.

Separou um pouco seus lábios e imediatamente Viktor tomou o controle, ele pressionou sua língua suavemente para dentro, os beijos úmidos eram seus favoritos, Viktor os fez ser seus favoritos. Especialmente quando Viktor era gentil com ele, Viktor conseguia de alguma maneira que eles fossem suaves e delicados, sem perder a paixão que um beijo deveria ter.

Yuuri amava isso.

Se sentia especial.

Queria pensar que os beijos que trocavam eram especiais, que Viktor nunca antes havia beijado a alguém como o beijava agora, claro que isso era uma loucura, além de que era um pensamento ingênuo de sua parte.

– Yuuri. – O grunhido de Viktor dizendo seu nome o fez se arrepiar. – Estou tentando ser paciente. – Sussurrou, Viktor havia prometido que seria gentil. – Mas você não está facilitando.

Os beijos eram sempre como alcançar os céus, e se os beijos são tão bons assim, como seria tocar a pele nua de Yuuri?

Yuuri estendeu seus braços e os colocou ao redor da nuca de Viktor, ele queria outro beijo, Yuuri beijava com desespero, como se fosse o último beijo que teria de Viktor, acariciando o interior de sua boca e sugando sua saliva.

Viktor deslizou sua mão pelas costas de Yuuri, tocando a pele suave da perfeita cintura do moreno. Yuuri sentiu aquele toque e uma descarga de prazer percorreu por todo o seu corpo.

– Ahhh! – Yuuri gemeu.

Um som realmente erótico para Viktor e vergonhoso para Yuuri.

– Parece que realmente passou muito tempo desde a última vez que você fez isso. – Comentou Viktor, encantado pelo corpo sensível de Yuuri, era como se cada parte de seu corpo fosse seu ponto fraco, seu peito, seu pescoço, atrás de suas orelhas, até mesmo suas mãos.

– É porque é tão bom. – Disse. – Muito bom, não posso evitar, Viktor é muito bom nisso. – Yuuri tentou dizer algo que mostrasse para Viktor que de alguma forma estava acostumado a tudo isso.

– Quão bom? – Perguntou o russo com um tom levemente irritado.

Yuuri provavelmente conheceu muitos caras no passado, não queria pensar muito nisso e por isso nunca havia perguntado, Yuuri também não era obrigado a contar ou responder suas perguntas – caso eles as fizesse.

– O melhor, Vitya é o melhor. – Essa é a primeira vez que Yuuri é completamente sincero com Viktor.

Viktor sorriu levemente, para quantos homens ele já tinha dito o mesmo? E quantos homens se sentiram fodidamente orgulhosos depois de escutar isso?

Já podia somar Viktor a essa lista.

– Viktor, me toque mais.... – Todo seu corpo ardia e mesmo sabendo que o toque de Viktor somente pioraria as coisas, não pôde fazer nada para evitar aquelas palavras que estavam dentro de sua mente.

– Claro, Yuuri. – O corpo de Yuuri estava tremendo, depois do beijo, depois dos toques, de seu olhar lascivo e sua voz acariciando seus ouvidos. Viktor sorriu. – Vamos levar isso a sério.

–  _O QUÊ?_  – Yuuri quis gritar, mas pôde se conter agarrando-se nos lençóis. Se concentrando no aroma do amaciante de tecidos, na colônia de Viktor e no cheiro do sabão.

O que já haviam feito não era o suficientemente sério?

Um sorriso brincalhão apareceu nos lábios de Yuuri, tentando esconder seu nervosismo e o pânico.

– Lembre de suas palavras, Yuuri. – Viktor tomou a mão do moreno e beijou os nós de seus dedos, o olhar confiante de Viktor se conectou com o seu, intenso e penetrante. – Vou fazer com que nunca me esqueça. – Desde os nós dos dedos, Viktor percorreu o seu braço beijo por beijo. – Nunca esquecerá dos meus beijos, nunca esquecerá das minhas mãos te tocando, nunca esquecerá do meu olhar ou da minha voz, nunca poderá se esquecer de mim. – Quando chegou ao pescoço de Yuuri, parou por um momento para cheirar o aroma de sua pele, para morder, chupar e beijar cada milímetro daquele ponto. – Quando estiver com outro homem, não será capaz de esquecer o meu nome. – Disse movendo os lábios contra sua pele, Yuuri suspirou.

Viktor era cruel, muito cruel. Não precisava de nada disso, Yuuri não podia esquecer ele por mais que desejasse.

Yuuri estava quase chorando, no entanto, fez o melhor que pôde para esconder isso.

– Acredito que me precipitei ao dizer que você era o melhor. – Yuuri fechou seus olhos pela dor aguda em seu pescoço, Viktor havia mordido, não tão forte para que começasse a sangrar, mas o suficiente para deixar uma pequena marca. – Faça Viktor, grave seu nome em minha alma. Faça o que quiser comigo, sou seu.

– Eu te desejo. – Viktor desceu para o seu peito.

– Vitya. – Yuuri quase ronronou e isso fez com que Viktor sorrisse satisfeito. Emocionado e motivado por aquele gesto erótico, suas mãos acariciaram o corpo de Yuuri, suas pernas, sua cintura, seu ventre, seus braços, suas mãos...

Viktor se ergueu por um segundo, um segundo para admirar a obra de arte que estava fazendo com Yuuri.

Sua respiração entrecortada, seus lábios suaves e avermelhados, úmidos pela sua saliva. Todo o vestígio de inocência foi substituído por desejo – e medo–. Ter Yuuri, nu e com uma ereção em sua cama, parecia um sonho.

Um de seus muitos sonhos úmidos.

– Você é tão lindo. – E dizendo isso, Viktor acariciou o mamilo de Yuuri com o dedo indicador. Rosado e pequeno – por enquanto – como um delicioso doce.

– AAh... mmm... Vik... – Yuuri segurou a mão de Viktor, assustado com as reações desconhecidas de seu corpo. Viktor acariciou só mais um pouco o seu mamilo e ele já sentia que iria chorar e que gozaria se ele voltasse a tocá-lo.

– Você gosta disso? – Yuuri tentou negar, ele agarrou a mão de Viktor com mais força e o russo deve ter interpretado mal esse gesto, porque logo depois de soltar um pequeno e atrevido sorriso, sua mão livre começou a brincar com os seus mamilos.

– Viktoaaaahhh! – Aquilo acendeu ainda mais o russo, os gemidos que tentava conter, a forma como seu corpo se retorcia de prazer, Viktor se inclinou. – Não!... Não passe a língua! – Mas Viktor ignorou a súplica de Yuuri, sua língua brincava com os seus mamilos, chupando, puxando e os mordendo. Logo eles ficaram vermelhos e inchados. – É-é... tão bom... – Yuuri mordeu seu lábio inferior, seus olhos estavam úmidos e o suor brilhando em sua testa.

Apesar dos dois terem acabado de tomar banho e de que o ar-condicionado estava ligado, não podiam fazer nada contra o calor que emanava de seus corpos.

Seus lábios voltaram a tocar os de Yuuri em um beijo suave, desfrutava do delicioso aroma natural do japonês, um pouco nostálgico, logo surgiram cócegas em seu estômago, como se de uma hora para outra fossem sair mil borboletas por sua boca.

Yuuri pensou que era a hora de fazer alguma coisa, porque dentro de seus pensamentos delirantes, ainda acreditava que Viktor poderia descobrir suas mentiras, enquanto que a verdade era que Viktor estava mais concentrado nas fodidas borboletas em seu estômago.

Naquele sentimento cálido que acariciava seu coração.

Então Viktor se deu conta de um pequeno grande detalhe. Estavam em sua casa? Em seu quarto? Por que? Se nunca antes havia levado alguém ali, NINGUÉM. Nesse aspecto Viktor era muito reservado, muito cuidadoso. Viktor aprendeu a desconfiar até mesmo de sua sombra, então, por que? Por que Yuuri estava lá?

Porque era o Yuuri. Pensou logo em seguida, não havia outra razão.

O mundo inteiro de Viktor parou.

– Farei algo bom para você, Vitya. – Palavras muito atrevidas para um garoto inexperiente. Agora sim, Yuuri não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo, tudo continuava sendo fantasioso, Yuuri empurrou Viktor suavemente e ele conseguiu se sentar na cama. – É um serviço especial. – Viktor o escutava falar, o via se mover, Yuuri piscou, flertando, e de maneira sensual afastou algumas mechas de sua testa para trás de sua orelha.

Seu dedo indicador acariciou seu pênis.

Por um acaso ia...?

O olhar de Yuuri se elevou encontrando com o olhar de Viktor, Yuuri inclinou seu rosto de maneira inocente.

_Não posso fazer isso, não posso..._

– O que você prefere? – Yuuri havia se batido muitas vezes em sua mente, tantas que agora deveria estar no hospital. – Minha boca ou minhas mãos?

– Sua boca. – Escolheu Viktor, visivelmente excitado e feliz.

Como é que ISSO caberia em sua boca? Como é que faria Viktor se sentir bem se não sabia como fazer isso?

Yuuri fechou os olhos: Só imagine que é um picolé. SIM! Um picolé.

No entanto, a realidade o atingiu fortemente ao abri-los novamente: ISSO não era um picolé, era um fodido pênis, e era um grande, muito grande.

FODIDAMENTE GRANDE.

Viktor segurou o queixo de Yuuri e o obrigou a elevar o olhar, estava impaciente e excitado.

– Tudo bem. – Respondeu Yuuri umedecendo os lábios. Saboreando desde já o sabor de Viktor – ou era isso que poderia ser interpretado.

Yuuri segurou o membro de Viktor entre suas mãos, era a primeira vez que tocava em um pênis que não fosse seu, sentiu Viktor se estremecendo e de alguma maneira aquilo deu um pouco de confiança para ele. Percebeu também que, contrariando toda a lógica, o membro de Viktor cresceu ainda mais, estava mais duro e quente.

“Só faça” disse a si mesmo, Yuuri então se inclinou e, sem mais esperar, o levou para dentro de sua boca.

Viktor grunhiu pela morna sensação que envolvia parte de seu pênis, a impaciência de Yuuri parecia, de certa maneira,  _adorável_  para ele.

Sendo sua primeira vez, Yuuri duvidava se conseguiria colocar todo o membro de Viktor na boca, e isso o pressionava, o incomodava, o assustava, ele tinha que fazer parecer que ele já havia feito isso várias vezes, se engasgar só com a ponta ou machucá-lo com os dentes não era algo que se esperaria de um rapaz com experiência.

– Yuuri. – A voz de Viktor carregada de excitação lhe dizia que não estava indo tão mal, sua língua acariciava o pênis de Viktor, chupava como se fosse um doce, Yuuri movia sua boca por todo o comprimento do membro ereto, deixando pequeno beijos aqui e ali. Lambia e depois tentava meter em sua boca tudo o que podia.

Os sons que estava fazendo eram vergonhosos e se repetiam algumas vezes em sua cabeça.

Em que lugar o faria sentir ainda mais prazer? O que deveria fazer agora?

Yuuri segurou o próprio pênis, sendo ele também um homem, ele deveria saber quais os pontos o faria sentir ainda mais prazer, onde tocar ou lamber para fazer com que Viktor gozasse. Sobre masturbação, Yuuri tinha um pouco de experiência, suas bochechas ganharam a cor carmim ao pensar nisso.

Desde quando Viktor o beijou, Yuuri vem tendo certos imprevistos ao acordar nas madrugadas com um problema  _duro_  entre suas pernas.

Só por curiosidade, Yuuri olhou para cima: Viktor tinha sua cabeça jogada para trás, suas mãos agarravam os lençóis com força e, com todo o autocontrole que possuía, tentava não mover os quadris e arremeter com força contra a boca de Yuuri.

Ele havia prometido ser gentil.

Yuuri começou a massagear o próprio pênis, depois de tudo, aquela situação também o excitava, não era somente medo e Yuuri se alegrou por isso.

Yuuri gemeu ainda com o membro de Viktor dentro de sua boca. Aquilo era bom, malditamente bom.

– Me desculpe, Yuuri. – O japonês parou ao escutar a voz rouca de Viktor, as mãos do russo seguraram seus ombros e o afastou, Yuuri ficou desconcertado, com a boca aberta e tinha um pouco de sua saliva misturada ao pré-gozo de Viktor escorrendo de seus lábios, Yuuri tentou não entrar em pânico.

Havia feito algo ruim? Viktor viu através de suas mentiras e agora o odeia?

Viktor acariciou sua bochecha e com o dedo polegar a saliva dos lábios e queixo do Yuuri.

– Sou o único que está se divertindo aqui. Isso não é justo... – Yuuri não entendeu as palavras de Viktor, muito menos ele ter levado o dedo – aquele que o havia limpado – à boca. – Te prometo que a partir de agora não irá dizer outro nome que não seja o meu.

Viktor empurrou Yuuri, caindo mais uma vez sobre a cama. Segurou suas pernas e antes que Yuuri reagisse e as fechasse, Viktor se posicionou entre elas.

Viktor se empurrou com impaciência, seu pênis duro e quente roçou contra a ereção do japonês.

– VIKTOR! – Ele estava conseguindo fazer com que Yuuri ficasse louco de prazer, que gritasse seu nome, gravar carícias em seu corpo.

Queria apagar o toque de qualquer outro, os beijos e seus nomes.

– Yuuri. – Viktor continuava se movendo, torturando Yuuri com um lento vai-e-vem, mas logo Viktor também ficou impaciente, não tinha como se controlar ao ficar escutando os gemidos e sons obscenos que saiam da boca de Yuuri.

Yuuri sentia seu corpo estremecer a cada roce, seus olhos estavam nublados pelas lágrimas de desejo e suas pernas haviam contornado a cintura de Viktor para puxá-lo e para que o lento vai-e-vem se tornasse frenético.

Viktor parou.

– Maldição! – Yuuri tentou perguntar o que aconteceu, mas Viktor se adiantou em responder. – Esqueci de comprar camisinhas.

Era uma grande oportunidade, pensou Yuuri, para adiar o ato, lhe daria um pouco de tempo para voltar a mentalizar, estudar e praticar. Phichit ou Chris poderiam ajudar com a última ação.

Viktor suspirou, tinha a intenção de levantar e se desculpar com Yuuri por ter esquecido de comprar algo tão importante e essencial para o ato.

– Não. – Yuuri lhe abraçou o pescoço. – Está tudo bem, Viktor. – O que estava dizendo? Por que diabos seu cérebro e sua boca pareciam ter algum problema de comunicação? – Podemos fazer sem camisinha. – Yuuri sussurrou próximo ao ouvido, suas pernas ainda o aprisionando pelo quadril se negavam a deixá-lo ir. – Será muito melhor, considere como um bônus só para você.

Não havia o que temer, ambos estavam completamente limpos. Ainda mais que nenhum contrato seria assinado sem que antes fossem feitos os exames correspondentes, não era opcional e sim obrigatório para que fosse transmitida a confiança entre eles.

O contrato também tem um ponto essencial. A exclusividade, Viktor não pode estar com ninguém mais enquanto estiver com Yuuri e vice-versa, somente se ambos estiverem de acordo, então pode haver uma exceção, como Chris, por exemplo.

O pênis de Viktor palpitava dolorosamente, em qualquer outra situação, mesmo com toda a excitação que possuía, Viktor teria se negado, ou melhor dizendo: Se não fosse Yuuri, Viktor teria negado.

– Po... – Viktor apertou seus lábios... ele se sentia como uma criança pequena e mimada. – Posso gozar dentro de você? – De todas as maneiras, não acreditava ter controle o suficiente para não fazer isso, a única coisa que pedia era que seu corpo não o traísse, gozando tão logo entrasse em Yuuri. Isso sim seria humilhante.

– Sim. – Respondeu Yuuri e, para que Viktor não notasse a vergonha em seu rosto, lhe beijou mais uma vez.

Estava funcionando, estava milagrosamente funcionando. Ainda tinha medo, mas Viktor se encarregava de também dar prazer e esperava que ainda fosse assim quando o membro de Viktor começasse a penetrá-lo.

Seus lábios se separaram, Viktor deslizou sua língua sobre eles, inchados e avermelhados. Igual aos seus mamilos. Viktor se ergueu sobre Yuuri para alcançar a gaveta da cômoda.

– Será mais fácil com isso. – Disse Viktor, Yuuri escutou o som de algo sendo aberto, um frasco talvez, não sabia ao certo. A única coisa que pensava era em Viktor, sua voz e o quão feliz ele se sentia ao estar fazendo isso com ele.

Sua primeira vez e seu primeiro amor. Mesmo que nada fosse como ele havia imaginado.

O corpo de Yuuri saltou involuntariamente ao sentir algo frio e viscoso em seu traseiro, logo depois, Viktor introduziu um dedo em sua entrada.

– Es-espera... – Tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido, Yuuri precisava de um momento para assimilar tudo isso, mas Viktor estava impaciente, então fingiu que não havia escutado a voz de Yuuri. Não é que isso o desagradasse, seu membro palpitante demonstrava isso.

– Seu interior é quente, Yuuri. – Viktor se inclinou um pouco e beijou de modo provocativo o pênis de Yuuri.

– Se continuar fazendo isso, eu vou gozar. – Suas mãos seguraram os cabelos de Viktor, queria fazer com que ele deixasse de beijar seu membro, mas só as deixou lá, sem poder fazer nada, sem força de vontade o suficiente para pará-lo.

Queria pará-lo?

Um segundo dedo entrou e aquilo começava a ficar bom, um pouco estranho, mas bom.

– Quero ver Yuuri gozando. – Sussurrou e seu hálito chocou contra a pele quente de seu pênis.

O quadril de Yuuri começou a subir e descer de maneira quase que involuntária, penetrando a si mesmo com os dedos de Viktor.

– N-não. – Yuuri queria cobrir o rosto. – Vamos fazer juntos. – Disse, Viktor ergueu seu olhar ao escutar aquilo, uma linda visão, delirante e submerso em prazer era como Yuuri se encontrava.

Queria se afundar com ele, dentro dele.

Prometeu ser gentil, talvez não devesse fazer promessas que não pudesse cumprir.

– Já está bom. – Escutou o sussurro e os dedos foram retirados de seu interior. Yuuri não teve tempo para se queixar, Viktor pegou mais daquele líquido viscoso – lubrificante – e lambuzou todo o seu membro. Sabia o que viria, sabia e estava assustado.

Os dedos de Viktor o faziam se sentir bem, os moveu com tanta maestria em seu interior que pensou que poderia gozar a qualquer momento. Somente com os dedos.

Mas o tamanho e a grossura do que o Viktor pretendia introduzir agora não se comparava em nada ao tamanho e a grossura de seus dedos.

– Relaxe. – Sugeriu Viktor, segurando seu membro e guiando até a entrada de Yuuri.

Era mais fácil dizer do que fazer, Yuuri estava nervoso, assustado e tentava relaxar, pensava em arco-íris, em unicórnios voando sobre o arco-íris, em Viktor montando um unicórnio que voava sobre o arco-íris enquanto dizia:  _Wow! Amazing!!!_

Algo que conseguiu arrancar um pequeno sorriso de seus lábios.

Não foi dor o que sentiu quando Viktor introduziu somente a ponta, foi incômodo, mas a dor começou a ser evidente tão logo aquele pedaço de carne quente e duro passou a entrar cada vez mais fundo.

Viktor pensou que isso era estranho, mas Yuuri reafirmou suas palavras: “É porque já passou muito tempo desde a última vez”.

_Só doerá por um tempo, Viktor fará eu me sentir bem._

Quando Viktor estava completamente dentro dele, a dor era realmente insuportável, mas não podia chorar ou fazer algum tipo de careta, Viktor poderia se dar conta, muito menos tinha onde poder esconder seu rosto. Devia pensar um pouco mais na posição em que estavam, ainda que também gostasse dela, dessa maneira podia ver completamente o rosto de Viktor: concentrado e ao mesmo tempo impaciente.

Obviamente, ele ter entrado não significava que tudo tinha terminado, e sim o contrário, eles só estavam começando.

Viktor queria começar a se mover e buscar a próstata de Yuuri, mas ao mesmo tempo se encontrava em uma espécie de frustração. Por que sentia que a qualquer momento Yuuri começaria a chorar? Por que se sentia incômodo com a situação atual?

Se moveu suavemente.

– Vitya.

_Não se mova._

Apertou fortemente seus lábios, com isso de seu cérebro e sua boca terem problemas de comunicação, tinha medo de acabar falando que estava doendo, que parasse porque era virgem.

– Você está muito estreito, Yuuri. Você está bem? – Yuuri assentiu, mas sinceramente não entendia nada, sua mente estava em branco.

– Pode se mover.

– Tudo bem. – Viktor confiou nas palavras de Yuuri, ele realmente não queria fazer nada que o irritasse ou que o machucasse.

– Aqui vou eu. – Anunciou.

Antes que Viktor começasse a se mover dentro dele, Yuuri o abraçou fortemente, deixando seu rosto fora da vista de Viktor.

– Yuuri?

– Eu gosto do cheiro da sua pele, sua colônia tem um cheiro delicioso, mas seu aroma natural é muito melhor, Vitya. – Yuuri cerrou os olhos e lambeu o pescoço de Viktor, moveu seu quadril e não gritou graças ao fato de sua língua estar ocupada com a clavícula do russo.

Queria se acostumar ao tamanho rapidamente, queria que começasse a ser bom, queria bater em Yuri por lhe dizer que o sexo era gostoso e que era realmente prazeroso.

Incentivado pela atitude de Yuuri, Viktor se movia mais rápido, os choramingos angustiados de Yuuri eram interpretados por gemidos de prazer.

Yuuri levou suas mãos para o seu membro que começava a perder a ereção por causa da dor. Tinha a ligeira esperança de se concentrar no prazer que recebia de suas próprias mãos para esquecer a dor que o pênis de Viktor estava lhe causando.

Yuuri sorriu ligeiramente, estava funcionando.

Todo o seu corpo saltou quando uma estocada certeira tocou sua próstata. Viktor havia batalhado muito para encontrá-la, mas finalmente havia achado.

– Não... ngh... ahhh...

O que foi isso?

Essa descarga de prazer misturada com dor.

O quarto se encheu de sons obscenos, o chocar de pele contra pele, o ruído úmido que o corpo de Viktor produzia ao entrar e sair de seu interior, gemidos e grunhidos. Suspiros calados e beijos barulhentos.

Carícias selvagens e marcas visíveis por todo o corpo de Yuuri.

Viktor segurou a mão de Yuuri, entrelaçou seus dedos e a levou à sua boca para beijá-la, sorriu ao sentir como Yuuri mordia seu ombro.

– Se agarre às minhas costas, Yuuri. – Nunca antes havia desejado com tanta intensidade que o seu companheiro deixasse marcas nele.

Conhecia a resposta para todas as suas dúvidas.

Todas elas eram solucionadas com três simples palavras: Porque era Yuuri.

O japonês seguiu as ordens de Viktor e se agarrou às suas costas. Viktor se inclinou sobre ele e quando o peso de Yuuri estava sobre a cama, as investidas aumentaram e Viktor sentiu as unhas de Yuuri se enterrando em suas costas.

Amanhã doeria, mas isso só seria uma prova de que tudo que fizeram foi real.

O suor, os sons, o prazer e a dor.

Tudo terminou quando Yuuri gozou no ventre de Viktor e três segundos depois Viktor fez o mesmo dentro de Yuuri, quando as paredes internas do moreno o aprisionaram deliciosamente.

Um momento de glória para Viktor, mas para Yuuri, só era o ápice de uma experiência, como poderia dizer...?

Horrível e dolorosa.

Não era culpa de Viktor, é claro, ele fez tudo muito bem, tanto que na metade do caminho Yuuri começou a se sentir bem e foi graças a isso que conseguiu gozar. No entanto, ainda doía.

– Logo terá alguns dias livres, certo? – Voz profunda e alterada, sua respiração entrecortada, de alguma maneira se sentia feliz ao observar Viktor.

– Sim. – Yuuri teve que reprimir um choramingo quando Viktor saiu de seu interior.

Sentir o sêmen de Viktor deslizar para fora dava uma sensação estranha.

Estava envergonhado, tão envergonhado. Como é que ainda podia continuar falando com ele sem morrer de tanta vergonha?

– Por que não fica em minha casa por uns dias e nos tornamos selvagens como você disse?

– Eh?!

Yuuri havia cavado sua própria cova.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota da Autora:  
> "Nossa senhora, é a primeira vez que escrevo um lemon deles dois 7w7  
> Como ficou? Muito, muito longo?  
> Eu juro que fiquei com peninha do meu Yuuri TwT Talvez não seja perceptível, mas me deu peninha. (Mesmo que eu tenha rido dele um pouco, admito :-D )  
> P.S.: Um puto capítulo recheado de puro lemon - ou tentativa de lemon - até eu me surpreendi com isso.  
> Até mais"
> 
> Nota de Tradutora:  
> Desculpe a demora, gente ;-; Eu tive certos problemas e a universidade me deixa toda enrolada (ainda mais com o horário doido de aula que eu tenho), e vou continuar assim por um tempo, eu acho '-' (meu calendário acadêmico é bugado e vou ter aulas em julho, que maravilha ~note o sarcasmo da pessoa que vos fala~), mas vou fazer de tudo para trazer o próximo capítulo o mais rápido possível, amo vocês e obrigada por lerem <3
> 
> Betagem feita pela maravilhosa [paty_potter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paty_potter)


	4. Ele é para mim

_Ele é para mim_

– Repita mais uma vez, por que estou fazendo isto? – Pediu Yuuri.

– Porque você precisa de dinheiro. – Chris respondeu prontamente, Yuuri gostava da sinceridade que seu amigo lhe oferecia.

– Ok.

Chris soltou uma pequena risada, depositou cuidadosamente algumas pastas sobre a pequena mesa de centro. Escolheu as melhores opções para Yuuri, pessoas “respeitáveis” dentro de seu círculo de amigos, amáveis e sem nenhum fetiche estranho.

Queria ajudar Yuuri, e não traumatizá-lo pelo resto de sua vida.

– No momento, estas são as únicas três pessoas disponíveis que se adaptam ao que você quer, Yuuri. – Chris pegou uma das pastas, mas ao fazer isso outra caiu no chão, somente a alguns centímetros de ser pisada pelo recém-chegado Yuri Plisetsky.

– O que estão fazendo? – Yuri se inclinou para pegar a pasta e entregá-la de volta para Chris, não sem antes ler o nome que estava nas folhas que tinham dentro dela, viu também uma foto, o cara era bonito, mas esse sorriso bobo o irritava e não sabia o porquê. – Viktor Nikiforov. – Sussurrou e Chris franziu o cenho.

– Vitya?! – Chris parecia surpreendido, Yuri lhe devolveu a pasta e Chris rapidamente a verificou e logo depois a separou.

Viktor não era uma má opção, no entanto, havia um grande “porém” e era o fato de que seu melhor amigo procurava por um garoto com experiência.

– Bem, são dois, pelo que parece. – Sussurrou para si mesmo, certamente foi por alguma distração sua nessa manhã por estar conversando muito animadamente com Masumi*.

– O que estão fazendo? – Perguntou Yuri novamente. Chá, petiscos e Chris, a combinação de tudo isso lhe dava uma estranha sensação de  _déjà vu_.

– Bom. – Começou Chris. – Yuuri me pediu que o apresentasse a alguém. – Yuuri acomodou os óculos, tentando ignorar o sorriso de Chris e o penetrante olhar do loiro.

Yuri sorriu de forma incrédula e o japonês começou a se sentir nervoso.

– O porco? – Apontou sem acreditar completamente, quer dizer... sim, Chris falou isso e lá estavam as pastas, e lá estava Yuuri sem negar as palavras de Chris, mas...

Yuuri Katsuki se prestaria a esse tipo de situação?

Como explicar? Não há nada de mal nisso se ambas as partes estiverem de acordo. Era somente porque... nunca pensou em ver Yuuri nesse tipo de relação. Quer dizer, o porco sempre ficava ruborizado quando Phichit e Chris se mostravam um pouco carinhosos entre eles, e nem sequer era por um beijo.

Ele já tinha vinte e um anos e ainda considerava que seu primeiro beijo deveria ser com alguém especial. Sua estúpida inocência ainda lhe traria problemas algum dia – quando o seu companheiro quisesse dar o seguinte passo além de simples passeios.

– Sim, Yuuri. – Disse Phichit.

Sem nada melhor para fazer, Yuri deixou sua mochila no sofá e se sentou junto aos seus companheiros, pelo menos isso seria mais divertido que subir para o seu quarto e fazer alguns fichamentos para a universidade.

– Bem. – Chris esperou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de começar a falar. – Falei com os dois e nenhum deles tem problema de que seja sua primeira vez nisto, Yuuri. – Yuuri assentiu se sentindo grato por Chris e sua intervenção.

– Obrigado.

Phichit também sentia uma extrema gratidão por Chris, sabia que podia confiar nele, em que as pessoas que havia escolhido eram as melhores opções para o seu amigo inexperiente. Isso lhe dava um pouco mais de alívio, porque mesmo que tenha sido ele quem sugeriu isso, não estava totalmente animado.

Mas muito menos queria vê-lo voltar a cair doente pela pressão de seus muitos trabalhos, a universidade, a falta de sono e uma má alimentação por viver com pressa.

Faz duas semanas que Yuuri quase se afoga na tigela de cereal com leite ao ser vencido pelo sono durante o café-da-manhã e adormecer sobre a tigela.

Por sorte, Yuri o salvou de morrer afogado entre leite e pedaços de cereais açucarados.

E a gota d’água foi ele ter desmaiado durante um exame, um muito importante.

– Ok. – Chris pegou a primeira pasta. – Ele se chama Andrey Kuznetsov, tem quase quarenta, mas é um homem que só desfruta de longas caminhadas e conversas interessantes. Não está interessado em nada mais que isso. – Chris explicou. Lamentavelmente não há muitas opções para o que o Yuuri quer, uma relação lenta e sem pressas, que seu companheiro esteja de acordo com isso, que tenha paciência com ele, um garoto inexperiente, com medo e dúvidas.

– Andrey Kuznetsov? – Repete o loiro ao seu lado. Yuuri intuiu qual era a suspeita do russo, porque era a mesma que ele tinha.

Yuri tenta conter sua risada quando Chris lhe mostra o dossiê e todas as suas dúvidas são dissipadas.

– Não, impossível. – Yuuri nega várias vezes e devolve imediatamente a pasta para Chris, completamente ruborizado.

– Há algo de ruim nele? – Chris observa a foto, é um homem maduro, mas bonito e respeitável em todos os sentidos.

– Ele... – De alguma maneira era vergonhoso até dizer, como ele veria seu professor de agora em diante?

– Esse cara dá aulas na universidade, de fato, ele é nosso professor, meu e do porco. – Responde o loiro, percebendo que para Yuuri seria impossível responder.

– Entendo. – Disse Chris, e Kuznetsov é imediatamente descartado. – Uhmmm, este garoto... – A segunda opção e a última, Chris põe todas suas esperanças nesta. – Eu, pessoalmente, acredito que é o indicado para você, também é sua primeira vez neste tipo de... – Hesitou em dar um nome em específico. – Relação.

– Isso parece bom. – Yuuri sorriu, assim ele não seria o único nervoso na hora de se verem pessoalmente.

– Isso que eu pensei. – Orgulhoso de seu bom trabalho, Chris lhe deu a pasta.

Phichit se inclinou um pouco, curioso para ver a pessoa que estaria na foto, Yuri só girou seus olhos para ver “desinteressadamente” ao novo parceiro em potencial do japonês.

Os olhos de Yuri se arregalaram de surpresa.

– Seu nome é Otabek Altin. Ele é um cara sério, mas muito amável.

Antes que Yuuri pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a pasta foi arrancada de suas mãos pelo russo ao seu lado.

– Yurio? – Phichit o chamou, era um verdadeiro problema quando havia duas pessoas com o mesmo nome vivendo juntas, por isso que o russo recebeu um adorável apelido – mesmo que Yuri não o considerasse dessa maneira.

– Por que...?

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou Yuuri, pela forma em Yuri que observava a foto, por como suas mãos tremiam e sua voz parecia apagada ao querer dizer alguma coisa.

– Porco! – Yuri girou seu rosto para encontrar o olhar confuso do japonês, seus olhos verdes se centraram nele. Se fosse necessário, imploraria para ele, suplicaria de joelhos. – Nem pense em escolhê-lo ou será um porco morto. – As ameaças também poderiam funcionar.

– Yurio? – Chris também se mostrava surpreso.

– Meu nome é Yuri! – Respondeu. – Chris, quero fazer um contrato com ele, escolha a mim como seu parceiro. – O loiro pediu com desespero.

– É impossível. Ele está interessado em Yuuri, já falei dele para ele e me disse que queria conhecê-lo pessoalmente, é por isso que não hesitei e trouxe suas informações.

– O que aconteceu com JJ, Yurio? – Phichit se sentiu intimidado pelo olhar feroz que o russo lhe deu, e isso era estranho, porque pensava que já estava mais do que acostumado a esses gestos.

– Não fale para mim desse idiota. – Sentia uma pontada de dor em seu coração cada vez que pensava nas oportunidades que perdeu de falar com “o garoto do café” por ter o maldito contrato com JJ, contrato que o estúpido canadense não cumpriu. – Otabek. – Saboreou o nome daquela pessoa, o via quase todos os dias quando ia à cafeteria do centro comprar um milk-shake de chocolate ou uma rosquinha com glacê antes de ir para a aula, café com creme era tudo o que garoto pedia e depois ele ia embora tão rápido quanto tinha chegado.

Até agora não sabia seu nome e o chamava de “o garoto do café”.

Sim, muito cafona e clichê, devia admitir.

– Você poderia ser apresentado a Viktor. – Yuri nega várias vezes com a cabeça, segurando com força a pasta de Otabek. – Você e ele possuem muitas coisas em comum.

– Não. – Já fazia um tempo que Yuri tinha visto Otabek pela última vez, pensou que talvez tivesse se mudado, que talvez algo mau tivesse lhe ocorrido, e Yuri se repreendeu tantas vezes por não ter se aproximado e iniciado uma conversa com ele, qualquer assunto estaria bom, ele poderia fazer com que uma simples conversa se tornasse longa e interessante, poderiam se tornar amigos, não precisavam ser necessariamente algo a mais – ainda.

Chris suspirou.

– Isso é um problema, Yurio, essa... – Disse enquanto apontava a pasta a qual Yuri se agarrava com toda sua força. – É a única opção que ficou para Yuuri.

– Não, você pode apresentar ele para Viktor.

– Mas Viktor está interessado em você. – Agora lembrou porque é que tinha a pasta de Viktor junto às outras, tinha planejado levar para que Yuri desse uma olhada.

Um longo silêncio se instalou na sala.

Na mesa só havia duas pastas, a de seu professor e a desse tal “Viktor” interessado no Yuri.

– Como é o Viktor? – Perguntou Yuuri. – É esse Vitya? – Observou a terceira pasta.

Yuuri queria dinheiro, realmente precisava de dinheiro, mas não podia ser egoísta com o russo, apesar de tudo que Yuri disse, ele era seu precioso amigo, pelo menos era isso o que o japonês pensava.

Além disso, devia sua vida para ele. Ele o salvou de morrer afogado em uma tigela de cereal!

– Ele é Viktor Nikiforov, dono da maior empresa automobilística da Rússia.

– Posso fazer uma entrevista com ele? Yurio pode fazer a entrevista com Otabek?

– Yuuri! – Phichit esteve a ponto de protestar, mas imediatamente parou, não só pelo olhar adoravelmente brilhante de Yurio, como também pela determinação de Yuuri.

– Bom... – Chris tenta lembrar de suas conversas passadas com ambos os homens, nunca lhes mostrou fotos, só disse seus nomes, era uma verdadeira – e neste caso, milagrosa – coincidência que ambos se chamassem da mesma forma. – Sim, acredito que não terá problema...

***

Extra

– Você está me dizendo que tenho que agir como um infantil pirralho virginal quando estiver com ele?

– O Yuuri de quem eu falei para ele e pelo qual ele se interessou é assim, não podemos evitar. – Chris deu de ombro. – São vocês mesmos que estão complicando suas vidas.

Phichit duvidava que alguma dessas entrevistas fosse bem-sucedida.

– Uhgg! – Yuri fechou os olhos com força, não tinha outra opção. – Porco estúpido...! – Girou procurando o japonês, precisava de uma lição rápida.

– Yuuri está fora de combate. – Disse Phichit apontando para Yuuri, depois de escutar todas as “proezas” pelas quais Viktor se interessou em Yuri, sabia que não seria capaz de agir dessa maneira na frente de Viktor sem morrer de vergonha.

Yuuri teve que se sentar no sofá e tentava fazer com que o calor de suas bochechas coradas baixasse, depois daquelas incríveis e excitantes histórias, agora via Yuri de maneira diferente, agora Yuri era uma pessoa adulta aos seus olhos.

– Eu realmente tenho que fazer isso? – Yuri bufou.

Seria necessário mais de uma lição.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas da Autora
> 
> * Masumi, não sei, escutei pelo fandom que esse era o nome pelo qual Kubo-sensei chamou o acompanhante de Chris – o cara sexy, o da federação Suíça???
> 
> Acho que está bastante claro que esse capítulo é um vislumbre do passado e aconteceu antes que meu russo idiota e meu japonês ainda mais idiota se conhecessem – acredito que não tenho que explicar isso, mas yolo–.
> 
> Até mais!
> 
> Notas da Tradutora
> 
> Obrigada por lerem, gente! Vocês me fazem muito feliz ^^ Apoiem a autora votando na fanfic original <3 Ela ficara muito feliz ^^ Mas se não puderem fazer isso na original, deixem seus kudos aqui ^^  
> Betagem feita pela [paty_potter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paty_potter) <3


	5. Ciúme idiota. Amor idiota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nesse capítulo é importante a observação entre os nomes "Yuri" e "Yuuri", sendo respectivamente o nosso gatinho russo e o nosso lindo Katsudon <3  
> Boa leitura a todos <3

_Ciúme idiota. Amor idiota._

– Isto é... – Yuuri suspirou, deslizou sua mão pela toalha aveludada que havia posto em certa parte de sua cama, seu cabelo ainda estava um pouco úmido, mas seu corpo estava completamente seco e limpo.

Ele estava preparado.

Se tivessem dito a seu eu de um ano atrás que estaria nesta situação tão vergonhosa...

Ele teria acreditado, porque vamos concordar, ele era um desastre ambulante. Mas ele jamais teria imaginado este tipo de situação vergonhosa.

– Uma estupidez? – A voz do Yuri russo no viva-voz do celular o trouxe de volta à realidade.

Yuuri o ignorou e se deitou na cama estendendo  os braços ao longo do corpo,  observando o teto por alguns instantes.

– É vergonhoso. – Corrigiu o japonês. Em resposta Yuuri só escutou um profundo suspiro pelo viva-voz. Não era fácil para ele pedir ajuda para alguém, mas se tivesse que pedir, pediria ao Yurio.

Phichit e Chris estavam descartados, se Yuuri dissesse para eles o que passou entre ele e Viktor, eles definitivamente assassinariam o russo.

– Bem, eu vou indo então.

– Obrigado.

– Aproveite, esse foi o maior que eu encontrei! – E a última coisa que Yuuri escutou foi a risada debochada de Yurio.

Yuuri bufou, o tomou entre suas mãos e depois de uma minuciosa observação, sussurrou:

– O de Viktor é maior! – Com as bochechas coradas, Yuuri agradece do fundo do coração que Yurio tenha desligado antes de escutar aquela atrevida confissão.

***

– É incomum ver você tão cedo. – Quando Viktor abriu a porta de seu escritório teve a desagradável surpresa de encontrar essa pessoa  sentada comodamente em sua cadeira, brincando com suas canetas. Seu irritante sorriso arrogante era algo que Viktor não desejava  ver tão cedo de manhã.

Só por um acaso, Viktor voltou o olhar para as letras gravadas que havia na porta, não havia erro algum, aquele era o seu escritório, aquela era a sua cadeira e aquela era a sua caneta favorita.

Ex-caneta favorita.

– O que é que você quer? – Parado no batente da porta, sem querer realmente entrar em seu próprio escritório até que o outro saísse de lá; Viktor massageou suas têmporas enquanto seus olhos azuis encaravam o rosto impassível de... – Jean.

– Vamos, somos amigos! Me chame de JJ! – Jean Jacques Leroy. Por uma ou outra razão, Viktor não tinha uma  boa impressão dele.

– Estudamos na mesma universidade, mas isso não nos faz amigos.

Jean sorriu com malícia, devolveu a caneta para o lugar de onde a havia tirado e se levantou da cadeira de Viktor, fez uma pequena reverência e lhe apontou que aquela cadeira era novamente sua. Sem outra opção, Viktor entrou em seu escritório e fechou a porta atrás dele.

A presença de Jean tão cedo nessa manhã não era uma simples visita – indesejada –, Jean queria algo.

– O que é que você quer agora? – Viktor passou a mão pela lisa superfície de sua mesa, sem manter contato visual com Jean.

– Quero um carro!

– Você podia ter falado com Yakov.

– Não, não, não... Eu serei específico, quero um carro para alguém. – JJ observou Viktor, o sorriso em seu rosto havia ido embora, sabia que Viktor não pensava nele como um amigo, talvez nem sequer como uma pessoa agradável, e certamente isso não importava para JJ, porque ele pensava a mesma coisa sobre Viktor. – Preciso pedir desculpas para alguém.

– E um carro é a única coisa que pode resolver seus problemas? – Viktor sorriu com arrogância, desde que conheceu JJ, ele soube qual era o tipo de gente que concordava em estar com ele. – Deve ser alguém muito interessante... – Do tipo “ambicioso”.

– Sim, tão interessante que concordaria em deixar seu atual companheiro só por causa de um carro. Um carro exclusivo e luxuoso.

– Posso imaginar. – Uma batalha de falsa amabilidade se iniciou entre eles.

– É um garoto bastante incomum. – JJ caminhou por todo o escritório de Viktor, primeiro se aproximou da estante de livros, inúmeros títulos sobre economia, administração e alguns outros, os que pareciam mais desgastados, velhos e novos romances como Moby-dick, O Velho e o Mar e O Alquimista.

Jean deslizou seu dedo pelos livros da primeira estante, parou quando um deles chamou sua atenção: “I Wear the Black Hat” leu em voz baixa, quase um sussurro.

– Se é um carro que você quer, fale com Yakov.

– Não é só o carro. – Jean caminhou exatamente ao centro do escritório de Viktor, nunca gostou dele, mas particularmente nunca o odiou. Pelo menos não até ter descoberto na semana passada que Yuri estava saindo com ele.

Não até a três dias atrás, quando Yuri o dispensou porque estava saindo com Viktor Nikiforov.

– Eu quero Yuri. – Jean apontou.

Houve um momento em que Viktor acreditou não estar escutando bem, talvez tudo isso era um sonho ou uma alucinação pelo cansaço por não dormir adequadamente na última semana.

Mas quem precisava dormir quando Yuuri o estava evitando e rejeitando cada uma de suas chamadas, mensagens e visitas?

– Sim, esse gatinho lascivo e quente com quem você está saindo já esteve comigo antes e eu o quero de volta.

– Yuuri e você?

– Ele tem um talento inato na cama, né, Viktor?

Claro, cada um deles falava de uma pessoa diferente. No entanto, nenhum dos dois sabia disso. Mas as peças encaixavam perfeitamente, as mentiras de Yuuri, a informação errada que JJ recebeu e os ciúmes de Viktor que não deixaram ele pensar direito, tornaram isso possível.

Quando Viktor ficou sozinho em seu escritório, pegou a caneta que Jean usou anteriormente, o design, o pequeno detalhe do diamante e o banhado do ouro, ele gostou disso o suficiente para gastar alguns milhares de dólares.

Mas assim como gostou, agora o desagradava.

E a caneta terminou no cesto de lixo.

Seus sentimentos por Yuuri deveriam terminar ali também?

***

– Viktor... – Yuuri gemeu. Um longo e prazeroso gemido. As carícias que antes não tinham nenhum efeito em seu corpo, agora eram boas. Muito boas.

Por exemplo, nunca havia se excitado antes somente tocando seus mamilos. Só bastava lembrar como é que havia sido quando Viktor os tocou e os mordeu, com essa imagem em mente, Yuuri fechou os olhos e começou a brincar com eles, esse não era o plano, de nenhuma forma. Yuuri não esperava que isso fosse tão bom.

Seus dedos se moviam ao redor deles, já não era uma sensação estranha, aquelas pequenas carícias o faziam estremecer, gemer, implorar por mais.

– Viktor... Viktor... – Podia imaginar Viktor sorrindo ao ouvir sua suplicante e desesperada voz. – Me toque mais... – Sua mão esquerda baixou lentamente pelo seu peito, percorreu seu abdômen por alguns segundos e finalmente seguiu o seu caminho.

Seu dedo só roçou a seu ereção e Yuuri quase gritou.

Não tentou calar a voz, não, seus olhos simplesmente se abriram para uma realidade que odiava, Viktor não estava ali, quem o tocava não era Viktor.

Yuuri evitou Viktor por uma semana. Não atendia as ligações, muito menos respondia as mensagens e definitivamente não saia de seu quarto quando Viktor chegava na porta do seu apartamento e perguntava a Phichit sobre ele.

Yuuri está muito envergonhado para poder olhá-lo de frente. Mas não pode dizer isso para Viktor, muito menos dizer para ele que tem estado praticando intensamente para seus próximos encontros íntimos.

Tentando se acostumar a invasão em seu traseiro e sentir prazer em vez de uma dor agonizante – que no outro dia o faria caminhar como um cervo recém-nascido.

Tudo acabaria se Yuuri dissesse a verdade.

Tudo, até mesmo sua estranha relação de amor unilateral.

Yuuri pegou um frasco de lubrificante e espalhou uma quantidade generosa em suas mãos. Estava começando a se acostumar a usar os dedos para gozar, mas seus dedos eram nada comparados ao tamanho de Viktor, então, com toda a vergonha do mundo, teve que confessar a verdade para Yurio e pedir a ajuda dele.

E é por isso que essa era a última etapa:

Um dildo.

Yurio foi tão amável em comprar para ele – depois de rir de sua estranha situação.

Yuuri brincou com sua entrada, espalhando o lubrificante ao redor e dentro dela, primeiro introduziu um de seus dedos, inseriu o segundo depois de um instante, mesmo que estivesse acostumado a isso, continuaria sendo estranho sentir o morno de seu interior rodeando os seus dedos, tão estranho e excitante.

Yuuri guiou a outra mão até o pênis que clamava por um pouco de atenção. Seus dedos se moviam dentro dele, buscando aquele ponto que o deixava louco e sua mão acariciava freneticamente sua ereção, Yuuri não podia acreditar no que havia se tornado, mas o espelho coincidentemente colocado ao lado de sua cama refletia a verdade:

A imoral e prazerosa verdade.

– Vik... tor...

“Yuuri”

Viktor.

Viktor.

Viktor.

Ele queria ver Viktor.

Queria que Viktor o beijasse, que o tocasse...

– _Você é um menino mau, Yuuri..._ – Yuuri escutava sua voz, sentia como o olhar de Viktor percorria cada parte de seu corpo, suas bochechas coraram com intensidade ao pensar em ser observado fazendo coisas tão pervertidas, mas não parou, não podia fazer isso. – _Está bom, Yuuri?_

– S-sim... Uhmm...

Yuuri moveu seus dedos dentro dele com desespero, seus quadris faziam movimentos circulares e se empurravam levemente para cima e depois para baixo.

– Viktor, Viktor, Viktor... Mais por favor!

Não era suficiente. Nada do que fazia era suficiente para acalmar o calor em seu interior.

Precisava de Viktor, de suas suaves e gentis carícias, de seus beijos, de sua voz grave e profunda dizendo seu nome.

– EU TE QUERO DENTRO!

A moral e a vergonha tomaram longas férias a partir de agora, mas o desejo e a luxúria as substituiriam pelo tempo que fosse necessário.

O movimento de seus dedos e de sua mão sobre seu pênis pararam, precisava só de alguns segundos para respirar apropriadamente, seu corpo ardia e pequenas gotas de suor deslizavam por sua testa e seu torso.

O lubrificante entre suas pernas era estranho, se sentia como se estivesse excitado e molhado como uma garota.

– Que tipo de garota faria isso? – Yuuri disse a si mesmo.

Yuuri abriu as pernas.

_– É uma vista bonita, Yuuri._

Uma linda e magnífica vista.

Yuuri lambeu o dildo várias vezes, o chupou com extrema devoção, como se fosse o próprio membro de Viktor. Não pensou em nada, só tentou voltar a aquela vez, a sua primeira vez. O sabor, o tamanho, a sensação da carne dura e quente em sua boca. Os grunhidos que Viktor tentava conter.

Sua boca se despediu do pênis artificial com um beijo na ponta.

Umas de suas mãos o guiou até sua entrada e a outra, com um pouco de dificuldade, separou as nádegas para recebê-lo, lentamente, foi introduzindo o falo.

Como esperava e como lembrava, o começo não era doloroso.

Mas...

– Viktor... Vitya... – Yuuri tinha medo de continuar empurrando, ele mesmo contraía as paredes internas e fazia com que fosse mais difícil continuar avançando.

– _Tudo bem, Yuuri._ – Yuuri conseguiu relaxar ao imaginar a paciente voz de Viktor.

Ele sabia que era só a sua mente brincando com o pouco de sanidade que tinha, Yuuri sentiu como uma mão maior que a sua, suave e firme, tomava suas mãos para o ajudar a empurrar o dildo dentro dele, depois de alguns segundos, pôde metê-lo por completo.

Fez uma careta perante a estranha e familiar sensação.

Não esperou muito tempo para começar a se mover, lentamente, porque mesmo que a dor não fosse tão intensa como na primeira vez, ainda o incomodava.

Se somente pudesse encontrar aquele local que o fazia gritar de prazer. Era fácil encontrar com seus dedos, mas estava tendo problemas com o dildo.

Um movimento que parou o tempo por um segundo.

– Uhmm... Ahhh, aí... – Suas mãos pareciam se mover sozinhas, empurrando e tirando o dildo de seu interior, não havia um sinal de dor, só prazer, puro prazer que aumentava cada vez mais ao pensar em Viktor.

O quanto desejava um beijo de Viktor.

– Viktor... Mais... – Yuuri gemeu e suas costas se arquearam, estava a ponto de gozar. Cada penetração era mais rápida e certeira que a anterior, Yuuri já não podia seguir um ritmo e só havia empurrões desenfreados, levou uma de suas mãos até sua própria ereção e a apertou suavemente, mas firmemente.

Cada movimento o empurrava um pouco mais para a loucura.

Yuuri gozou com o nome de Viktor em sua boca e seu sêmen sujando seu abdômen e a toalha que Yuuri havia colocado sobre sua cama.

Tentando regularizar sua respiração e ainda desfrutando dos efeitos do orgasmo, Yuuri escutou o som de seu telefone celular.

Uma mensagem de Viktor:

**“Quero ver você. Não é um pedido, é uma ordem.**

**A menos que você queira que o nosso contrato seja quebrado. ”**

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betagem feita pela [paty_potter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paty_potter) <3


	6. Cinco malas e um gato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo não interfere na trama principal.  
> Se você não gosta de OtaYuri pode pular sem remorso. Se por outro lado, você gosta, então por favor aproveite a leitura.  
> Obrigada pela compreensão.

_ Cinco malas e um gato _

 

_ Yuri lembra da primeira vez que viu “o garoto do café”. Foi exatamente em um 15 de março, ele havia pedido um milk-shake de baunilha e duas rosquinhas de chocolate. Na fila ao lado, alguém pedia um café com creme. _

_ Yuri gostou da voz dele. Simples assim, sua voz profunda, calma e suave foi o que fez Yuri girar levemente. Deparou-se com um homem um pouco mais baixo do que ele e, durante os breves segundos em que seus olhares se conectaram, Yuri foi capaz de ver seu rosto. _

_ Uma expressão séria e talvez até um pouco bruta, foi o que encontrou. _

_ O café com creme chegou primeiro e, depois de pagar e agradecer à garçonete, o garoto do café se foi. _

_ Um encontro simples e ordinário como qualquer outro. Nada especial aconteceu. Nem tinha porque haver algo especial, em primeiro lugar. _

 

[--]

 

– Yuri? Você está em casa? – Era estranho ter as luzes do apartamento apagadas a essa hora, geralmente quando saía cedo do trabalho, Yuri já estava em casa para recebê-lo com um sorriso entusiasmado e um casto beijo na bochecha.

Dessa vez não houve beijo, muito menos o radiante e bonito sorriso de seu companheiro.

E se sentiu vazio, como no passado. Antes de Yuri invadir a sua vida, a sua casa e o seu coração.

Ele deixou as chaves no hall de entrada e caminhou pelo corredor que o levaria diretamente para a sala. Afrouxou sua gravata no caminho e soltou um pesado suspiro, às vezes o trabalho era muito pesado, ainda mais quando você quer estrangular o seu próprio cliente por ele ser um embuste insuportável.

Ele acendeu a luz da sala na esperança de encontrar Yuri dormindo no sofá e a televisão ligada em um canal qualquer com o volume no mínimo. Era comum Yuri adormecer enquanto o esperava. O loiro era tão ativo quanto um gato, mas também se entediava com muita facilidade.

No entanto, a televisão estava desligada e o sofá estava vazio.

O silêncio nunca tinha sido tão sufocante antes.

Ele estava com medo.

Havia muitas possibilidades e Otabek não gostava de nenhuma delas.

Yuri se cansou dele? Ele foi embora de sua casa? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? Será que ele está com problemas?

Pegou o telefone do bolso de seu terno e digitou o número que ele já sabia de memória. Retornando pelo corredor, Otabek decidiu sair para buscá-lo, pois  estava preocupado.

Não importa se Yuri havia se cansado dele ou se queria quebrar o contrato, se for só isso, Otabek compreenderá... mas se ele estiver com problemas, Otabek não pode ficar sem fazer nada.

– Otabek? – A voz de Yuri o congelou imediatamente. Toda a sua preocupação evaporou quando o viu sair do seu quarto com o cabelo feito um desastre e a roupa toda amarrotada. A voz de Yuri tinha soado  bastante preguiçosa enquanto ele esfregava os olhos para afastar o sono. Yuri estava em casa, são e salvo.

– Yuri. – O loiro se aproximou lentamente e, como era de costume, lhe deu um casto beijo na bochecha.

 

O rosto de Yuri ficou furiosamente corado. Uma reação que só Otabek conseguia provocar.

 

Yuri segurou sua mão e a levou até suas bochechas, Yuri amava o homem em frente a ele, o carinho e a curiosidade que sentia se transformaram pouco a pouco em amor, ele simplesmente sabia disso. Porque sua vida junto com Otabek era a única coisa que ele queria. Não tinha que ser excitante ou cheia de aventuras, da forma como estava agora já era o suficiente para deixá-lo muito feliz e desejando que esses dias durassem para sempre.

Mas sua relação foi construída à base de mentiras.

JJ o lembrou disso essa manhã.

– Seus olhos estão inchados. – Otabek deslizou suavemente o polegar sobre sua bochecha direita.

– Eu menti para você. – Yuri segurou com força a mão de Otabek, fechou os olhos para não ver a decepção no rosto dele e se preparou para a rejeição da pessoa que amava, a única que amaria em toda a sua vida.

Ele não merecia Otabek.

– Do que você está falando? Como assim mentiu para mim?

– Eu não sou o Yuuri.

– Não entendo, desculpe... – Claro que Yuri esperava esse tipo de confusão. Não seria fácil para ele e muito menos para Otabek.

Palavra por palavra, Yuri lhe contou tudo: a primeira vez que se viram, aqueles dias em que o observava em silêncio, como o seu coração desejava  se aproximar do “garoto do café”. Disse para ele como soube seu nome através de Chris, de sua insistência para ser ele em se apresentar para a entrevista, da máscara que teve que forjar à base de mentiras para se transformar na pessoa que Otabek esperava.

– Eu tenho mais experiência nisso do que você imagina, Otabek. – E é por isso que Yuri não merecia se tornar uma pessoa preciosa para Otabek. – Não sou inocente, não sou puro... – Yuri suspirou, deixou livre a mão de Otabek e se afastou dele.

Isso era tudo, era o fim.

– E? – Yuri procurou o olhar de Otabek. Um sorriso nervoso se desenhou em seus lábios, o rosto de Otabek era o mesmo de sempre, não havia rejeição, não havia compreensão, amor ou raiva...

Não havia nada.

– Você é o Yuri, isso é o suficiente para mim. – Sua expressão se suavizou e Yuri sentiu esperança.

– Otabek... Você não me odeia? – Otabek negou várias vezes.

Eles poderiam continuar juntos um pouco mais? Yuri estava bem em só ficar ao lado dele. Não iria exagerar em seus pedidos egoístas, não lhe importava não ser correspondido.

Por enquanto.

Yuri não é o tipo de homem que se rende facilmente. Da próxima vez ele iria ganhar.

– Eu não te odeio, eu te amo. Achei que você já soubesse disso. – Otabek levantou ligeiramente a franja de Yuri para poder ver seus lindos olhos, havia surpresa refletida neles. O cazaque soltou uma pequena risada e sem aviso prévio beijou seus lábios. – Se eu não te amasse, já teria expulsado você da minha casa com suas cinco malas e seu gato.

Otabek era uma pessoa de rotina, acordar às seis, estar pronto às seis e meia e tomar café às sete. Oito horas ou mais de trabalho, chegar em casa, preparar algo simples para jantar, tomar banho e ir para a cama. Essa era a sua vida perfeita, a que pensou que não mudaria por nada.

Mas então um dia chegou Yuri, com cinco malas, seu gato e um lindo sorriso.

O gato foi o que derreteu seu coração. Não. Mentira, foi para o sorriso de Yuri que ele não pôde dizer “não”.

Yuri chegou em sua vida para ficar.

E isso não o incomodava.

Na verdade, o fazia feliz.

– Eu te amo. – Repetiu, só porque adorava ver o brilho de alegria nos olhos de Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um pequeno capítulo para meu adorado OtaYuri ♡  
> Até a próxima!
> 
>  
> 
> Betagem feita por [paty_potter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paty_potter)


	7. Causa-Efeito

**“Estou em frente à sua casa, desça em cinco minutos”.**

Viktor apertou o botão para enviar e o aviso de mensagem enviada não demorou mais do que dois segundos em aparecer.

Ele parou o carro bem em frente à casa de Yuuri e a única coisa que teria que fazer era esperar. Buscou no porta-luvas do carro, acreditava lembrar que havia deixado ali a última carteira de cigarros que comprou. Já tinha alguns meses que não tinha desejos de fumar, mas agora um bom cigarro poderia distraí-lo um pouco.

Além de alguns documentos do carro e os do seguro do veículo, não encontrou mais nada.

Voltou ambas as mãos ao volante e impacientemente começou a batucar na superfície com seus dedos indicadores.

Dois minutos depois, a porta principal da casa que Yuuri compartilhava com Phichit se abriu. O cercado que rodeava o jardim, os arbustos e as árvores que haviam ali não lhe deixavam ver perfeitamente se era Yuuri ou se era Phichit que saia para lhe dizer que Yuuri não poderia vê-lo, outra vez.

– Viktor! – Escutou a voz de Yuuri.

Mas...

Viktor abriu a porta do carro e desceu.

– Me des-des...culpe. – Sua respiração estava agitada, seu coração batia sem controle e suas mãos tinham um leve tremor. – Es...tá i-irritado? – Sob uma respiração agitada mal pôde formular sua pergunta.

– Y-y-yuuri? – Hesitou por alguns segundos antes de chamar o nome do japonês.

– Sim? – Perguntou ainda se recuperando da intensa correria que tinha acabado de fazer – quando trabalhava sem parar, podia fazer essa magia só precisando de 5 minutos, mas essa incrível habilidade foi se perdendo enquanto mais se acostumava a ser mimado por Viktor–, entre se vestir, cair pelas escadas e finalmente abrir a porta, ele tinha completado uma missão quase impossível e suas mãos ainda estavam tremendo sem controle.

Era Yuuri, não havia dúvidas, mas era um Yuuri que ele definitivamente não conhecia.

Da roupa aos cabelos, passando pelos óculos e pelo péssimo gosto em cores para se vestir. Viktor cobriu sua boca com a mão para tentar evitar que Yuuri visse o seu sorriso, ele também gostava deste Yuuri.

Na verdade, Viktor gostava de cada traço de Yuuri e ansiava por descobrir mais e mais aspectos que desconhecia dele. Então era assim que ele se vestia quando estava em casa? Nunca soube que Yuuri usava óculos, mas diferente dele – que os utilizava só para ler – em Yuuri lhe caiam perfeitamente bem.

\- Viktor. - Yuuri fechou seus punhos sobre o tecido do seu velho casaco. Quando recebeu a última mensagem de Viktor, ele saiu sem se preocupar com a própria aparência, só conseguia pensar em encontrar logo Viktor e lhe explicar direito tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Na verdade, voltaria a mentir, uma pequena mentira. Somente uma e não voltaria mais a fazer isso.

– Me desculpe, estive um pouco pressionado pelos exames...

Yuri, o garoto que Viktor acreditava que ele era, tinha notas medianas, não eram ruins, mas também não eram boas.

E isso era bom para Yuuri, pelo menos para suas mentiras – como mostra de agradecimento, mais tarde ligaria para Yuri para lhe oferecer aulas extras.

Yuuri era um garoto com excelentes notas acadêmicas, que se candidataria a uma bolsa de estudos. Não podia depender sempre de Viktor, seu contrato só duraria mais seis meses e, depois disso, estaria por sua conta novamente.

Mas por enquanto, era a melhor mentira que pôde pensar para evitar que Viktor o deixasse antes do tempo.

Funcionou?

– Yuuri! Pensei que estava bravo comigo! Não atendia as minhas ligações, muito menos as minhas mensagens e Phichit falava para mim que você não podia me ver! – Os braços de Viktor o rodearam antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa. – Me desculpe pelas mensagens, mas acreditei que seria a única maneira de poder te ver.

Os batimentos de seu coração continuavam sem controle algum, só que dessa por um motivo bem diferente, com um suspiro de alívio e um pequeno sorriso, Yuuri lhe devolveu o abraço, seus óculos se entortaram em seu rosto e sua franja cobriu parte de sua vista, se sentiu muito confortável e ao mesmo tempo desconfortável.

Então Yuuri percebeu uma coisa de si mesmo: Ele havia mostrado para Viktor sua desastrosa e real aparência. Se sentia muito envergonhado.

– Me espere um segundo, tudo bem? Irei me trocar e se você tiver tempo, vamos ter um encontro. – Yuuri se afastou do abraço de Viktor e tentou evitar seu olhar, era uma idiotice pensar que Viktor não o havia visto, na verdade, ele havia rido dele – mesmo que tenha tentado esconder.

– Está tudo bem. – Viktor disse parando seus passos. – Só quero estar com você, não me importa o tipo de roupa que você usa ou deixa de usar, além disso, esses óculos ficam perfeitos em você. – Podia ser só uma mentira, mas as palavras de Viktor encheram seu coração de alegria.

Yuuri sorriu.

– Mas a cor já é outra história, você deveria queimar esse casaco.

...

Ciúmes.

Era uma palavra desconhecida para Viktor até agora.

Viktor era um cara que não pensava em nada mais além do presente, não pensava muito no passado e o futuro era algo que viria por conta própria.

Não tinha ideia de que poderia sentir ciúmes pelo passado de Yuuri, mesmo quando especificou que preferiria ter uma relação com alguém que tivesse bastante experiência.

– Viktor, você comprou um carro novo?

Supôs, então, que a diferença era que nunca antes tinha se sentido assim por qualquer outra pessoa.

Nunca tinha se apaixonado.

Até que Yuuri chegou em sua vida.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? Então você está mesmo bravo, não é?

Viktor parou o carro.

Ele não estava irritado com Yuuri, na verdade, estava irritado consigo mesmo, por não ter pensado sequer por um instante em declarar para Yuuri os sentimentos que haviam nascido em seu coração. O passado de Yuuri e seu próprio passado eram coisas que não deveriam interferir com o seu presente. Assim como Yuuri teve vários companheiros, Viktor havia feito o mesmo, e se irritar com Yuuri por algo como isso era uma grande estupidez.

O que era difícil de entender era a maneira em que JJ falava como se Yuuri fosse do tipo interesseiro.

– Yuuri.

– Sim?

– Eu vou presentear você com um carro, qual você gostaria de ter? – Quando Chris lhe falou de Yuuri, somente disse que seria seu tipo ideal, um garoto com uma vasta experiência com a qual poderia nunca se entediar. – Posso dizer a você que não costumo gostar deste tipo de carro, mas o Rolls-royce phantom serenity* é uma boa opção, gosto tanto que não pude evitar comprar um para mim.

Yuuri definitivamente acreditava nas palavras de Viktor, sempre que saia com Viktor, o via com aquele Aston Martin, o favorito de Viktor, no entanto, desta vez era uma carro diferente.

Supôs que este era esse Rolls-royce phantom serenity do qual falava, um carro que lhe dava uma maior liberdade de movimento, mais confortável em seu interior e quem sabe mais caro.

– O que acha de um Zenvo ST1**? – Chris não havia errado ao lhe mostrar Yuuri, mesmo que o primeiro encontro não tivesse sido o que esperava, no final, Yuuri era o ideal para ele em muitos aspectos, desde sua maneira de seduzi-lo com um simples movimento ou uma só palavra, até as pequenas conversas que mantinha com ele.

Yuuri era cheio de surpresas.

– Eu gostaria de fazer sexo em um Maybach Landaulet***. – Yuuri podia não entender de carros, mas o que ele sabia era que Viktor estava falando de carros que custavam mais do que ele poderia ganhar em toda sua vida, na verdade, precisaria de pelo menos umas cinco ou seis vidas sem parar de trabalhar para poder pagar um desses carros.

– Vitya, não precisa comprar um carro para mim. Não preciso disso.

Então Yuuri não precisava de um carro, não precisava de JJ e não estava interessado em romper o compromisso com ele, porque se fosse assim, ele o teria ignorado, não? O teria deixado esperando até que se cansasse em frente à casa dele.

Viktor sorriu levemente, era como se um peso quase insuportável houvesse sumido de suas costas.

– Perdão, estou estressado, só isso. – Não queria falar de JJ com Yuuri depois de não tê-lo visto por uma semana, preferia desfrutar da companhia de Yuuri no momento, depois perguntaria sobre JJ.

Yuuri não se interessava por carros tanto quanto Viktor, ele não sabia de preços ou marcas ou qual era o melhor ou mais rápido.

A única coisa que sabia era que nesse momento o carro em que estavam era muito mais confortável que o Aston Martin. Então, era mais fácil para Yuuri se aproximar de Viktor para beijá-lo.

O desejava, desejava esse beijo com loucura, Viktor não foi o único que havia se sentido sozinho e frustrado, Yuuri havia desejado um beijo desde o momento em que se despediu de Viktor na noite de ter feito amor com ele.

Ambos riram, mesmo que os óculos não fossem necessariamente incômodos, ainda era estranho.

Em um segundo beijo, Viktor se apoderou dos lábios de Yuuri e impacientemente mordiscou de leve seu lábio inferior. Yuuri gemeu e a língua de Viktor não hesitou em penetrar o interior de sua boca. Ah! Como havia sentido falta desses beijos úmidos e barulhentos, sentido falta do sabor dessa boca.

As mãos grandes de Viktor acariciavam a nuca de Yuuri e se perdiam entre os fios de seu cabelo.

– Senti sua falta, Yuuri.

– Ei, Vitya, mesmo que não seja um Maybach Landaulet. Você quer fazer sexo? – Esperava ter dito o nome corretamente.

Por que os carros tinham que ter nomes tão fodidamente estranhos?

Enquanto Yuuri se preocupava pelo nome de um carro e de se sair bem no sexo, Viktor estava em uma batalha feroz contra si mesmo. Dizer que o amava e arriscar a ser rejeitado por Yuuri, ou tirar o cinto de segurança e depois tirar o de Yuuri para os dois poderem ir para o banco traseiro onde teriam mais comodidade.

Suas mãos se moveram quase por vontade própria, desesperadamente retirou o cinto de segurança, falhando vergonhosamente nas duas primeiras vezes. Este era o tipo de controle que Yuuri tinha sobre ele, com uma simples palavra, um simples gesto podia tê-lo a seus pés, esse fato não incomodava Viktor.

– Desça. – comandou e obteve como resposta um leve sorriso de Yuuri que o deixou encantado.

– Viktor... – Yuuri lhe deu um beijo rápido quando ambos se abraçaram ao descer do carro, Viktor o puxou com força moderada para que o seguisse, e em três segundos ou menos, os dois voltaram a entrar no carro. Não os importou o lugar, a hora ou se alguém poderia vê-los, na verdade, saber disso fazia tudo um pouco mais excitante.

Viktor terminou sobre Yuuri, no cômodo banco traseiro de seu Rolls-royce, essa seria uma lembrança muito boa sobre a primeira vez que conduziu um carro desse tipo.

Uma maravilhosa maneira de estreá-lo.

– Yuuri, é a sua primeira vez na parte traseira de um carro? – Mas é claro que sim.

– Talvez?

Aquilo o irritou. De alguma maneira, aquilo o irritou muito mais do que antes.

Era estúpido.

– É minha primeira vez. – Yuuri estende suas mãos e toma o rosto de Viktor. – Está decepcionado por isso?

– Não. – Viktor percorre gentilmente o corpo de Yuuri, havia muito tecido cobrindo sua linda e doce pele. – Não me incomoda de forma alguma.

Viktor havia decidido, não importava o resultado, ele simplesmente confessaria seu amor a Yuuri, e durante os próximos seis meses, se é que Yuuri não decidisse terminar seu contrato, se dedicaria fazê-lo se apaixonar pouco a pouco, não queria deixá-lo ir, não queria entregá-lo a ninguém mais.

Yuuri gemeu lindamente quando Viktor se moveu para poder voltar a beijá-lo.

Suas línguas se encontraram e pareciam dançar ao ritmo de uma harmoniosa melodia. Viktor tinha plena consciência de que estava apaixonado por Yuuri, de que era mais do que apenas sexo, para ele era algo cálido, lindo e especial.

– Esses óculos não te incomodam? – Viktor tocou suavemente o cristal direito dos óculos de Yuuri, o japonês negou imediatamente, e ainda que o incomodassem, sem eles não podia ver claramente o rosto de Viktor. – Tudo bem...

– Me toque mais, Viktor.

– Calma, eu quero tocar você, pode ter certeza, quero lamber cada parte de seu corpo. Venha... – Viktor lhe deu a liberdade necessária para que se sentasse, seu casaco – que foi a única coisa que Viktor permitiu que trocasse – foi parar entre os assentos da frente, sua camisa não teve um destino melhor.

– Você também. – Claro que Yuuri não seria o único nu dentro do carro, ele também tinha desejos de tocar Viktor, ainda podia lembrar levemente de seu cheiro e a firmeza de seu corpo, seus músculos marcados e suas costas largas.

Ainda permaneciam os arranhões daquela vez? Yuuri sentia curiosidade e esperava que a marca que tinha deixado no pescoço do russo continuasse ali, ou teria que fazer outra. Viktor ainda era dele, faltavam seis meses para que tudo acabasse e ele planejava utilizar devidamente o tempo restante, se asseguraria de nunca esquecê-lo.

Mesmo que isso o deixasse completamente devastado.

– Viktor... – Yuuri estava impaciente, seu pênis já havia estava tendo uma dolorosa ereção que suplicava ser atendida, começava a se afogar em prazer, gostava da sensação de não pensar em mais nada e justamente a pessoa que o fazia se perder nesse prazer estava bem em cima dele, também com uma visível ereção entre suas calças.

Yuuri umedeceu seus lábios, será que ele lhe permitiria voltar a chupar seu membro? Desta vez tinha mais confiança graças a todos os vídeos pornô que tinha visto.

O destino, a casualidade, ou o próprio carma, todos tinham se juntado ou talvez não tivessem nada a ver,  quem sabe era apenas a lei de causa-efeito.

Das muitas coisas que podiam sair bem essa tarde, onde Viktor diria a Yuuri o que sentia, nada saiu como o planejado.

Quem tem a culpa nesse caso? Yuuri? Viktor? Possivelmente os dois.

Yuuri sente uma brusca e repentina intromissão em seu traseiro, sente como o lubrificante continua saindo, e suas bochechas queimaram cheias de vergonha ao lembrar que não teve tempo de limpar corretamente essa área.

– Viktor... Dó–Dói.. – A pressão em seu traseiro desapareceu, assim como em todo o seu corpo, Viktor se sentou longe de Yuuri.

Sua mão continua empapada de lubrificante e esse lubrificante estava no traseiro de Yuuri. O que mais poderia pensar?

Depois de tudo, Yuuri não era nada mais que uma puta.

– Viktor, o que aconteceu? – Yuuri se aproximou timidamente de Viktor, estendeu sua mão para puxar levemente a manga do sobretudo do outro.

Então, se era uma puta, não importava tratar com cuidado, não havia porquê ser paciente, não havia porquê se apaixonar por ele, quando Yuuri não podia amar ninguém.

Se ele já havia quebrado o contrato ao se deitar com outro homem.

– Viktor? – As mãos do japonês foram tomadas com força por Viktor, que ao mesmo tempo o obrigou a se deitar novamente. – O que aconteceu? – Nunca havia visto antes esse tipo de expressão no rosto de Viktor, tão séria, obscura e assustadora.

– Abra suas pernas. – Exigiu. A voz suave que sempre usava ao falar com ele também não estava mais lá.

– Não... Viktor, o que aconteceu?

– ABRA AS PERNAS COMO A PUTA QUE VOCÊ É!

O paraíso, que Yuuri havia construído à base de mentiras, se transformou em um verdadeiro inferno.

 

 

Notas sobre os carros:

Rolls-royce phantom serenity:

*Definição da frase “ Pegue o melhor que existe é faça ainda melhor”, rolls-royce phantom serenity tem um preço no mercado de um milhão de euros - que segundo o Google-sama e seu conversor de moedas, tem um preço ao redor de: 1,1 milhão de dólares-

Zenvo ST1:

** Este automóvel foi fabricado pelos dinamarqueses da Zenvo Automotive, está inspirado nos carros dos anos 80. Alcança a velocidade máxima de 372 km/h, ao qual limita automaticamente pelo de seu motor V8. Custa 1,8 milhão de dólares.

Maybach Landaulet:

*** Preço: 1,38 milhão de dólares. Este é o modelo mais luxuoso da linha Maybach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas da tradutora
> 
> Desculpe a demora, estive ocupada e logo veio outros problemas, por isso que estou postando só agora, realmente peço desculpas por isso :/
> 
> Betagem feita por [paty_potter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paty_potter)


	8. Vamos terminar

_Vamos terminar_

– Viktor? – Yuuri estava assustado, seu corpo inteiro tremia levemente. Ele franziu o cenho quando seus pulsos foram apertados com força por cima de sua cabeça. – N-não...

Com Viktor ao seu lado tudo era só felicidade, conforto e proteção. Talvez Viktor não tivesse se apaixonado por ele, mas pelo menos eles tinham um relacionamento bonito. Amizade? Compromisso? Não lhe importava como Viktor via essa relação! Agora mesmo tudo o que queria era deixar de sentir medo ao ver os lindos olhos azuis de Viktor.

Não entendia totalmente as palavras que Viktor tinha acabado de dizer, sua cabeça dava voltas a cada palavra, mas não conseguia dar um significado para elas. Abrir suas pernas? Uma puta? Quem era uma puta? Ele?

Não, ele não era uma puta.

Ele era apenas um garoto bobo apaixonado.

Mas Viktor não via isso, não tinha nem ideia do quão dolorosa foi sua primeira vez, não sabe o quanto teve medo, e muito menos entende o quão feliz ficou por passar por aquilo tudo.

– ABRA AS PERNAS COMO A PUTA QUE VOCÊ É!

Não havia mais ninguém no carro além deles, Viktor não via mais ninguém que não fosse ele, aquele olhar acusatório e assustador só estava sendo direcionado para ele. E, neste momento, ele não era o garoto bobo e sem graça que viu refletido no espelho por mais de vinte anos, Viktor não o conhecia.

Talvez seja esse o motivo dele ter dito aquilo.

Poderia ser um castigo para ele? Por todas as mentiras que disse, pelos seus desejos egoístas.

As mentiras foram o que o levaram a essa situação, com um grande mal-entendido. Se ele tivesse se apresentado da forma que era de verdade, talvez Viktor pudesse ter tido interesse por ele, se tivesse dito para Viktor que era a sua primeira vez quando se deitou com ele, então Viktor poderia ter sido gentil e perder sua virgindade teria sido ainda mais especial e menos doloroso, o que levaria Yuuri a não precisar fazer algo como praticar com um dildo para que na próxima vez não doesse tanto.

E como resultado de tudo isso, Viktor não estaria tão confuso.

Pouco a pouco, suas palavras doíam cada vez mais.

Não há necessidade de dizer _“se tivesse feito isso” “talvez” “quem sabe”_  ou  _“e se?”_. Esse era o resultado de suas decisões, boas ou más. E já não poderia mudar, por mais que desejasse.

Seus olhos se cristalizaram com lágrimas, que deslizavam silenciosamente até cair no assento do carro luxuoso. Não culpava Viktor, culpava a si mesmo por colocar essa expressão no rosto de Viktor.

– Me desculpe, Viktor. – Estava tudo bem, Viktor não seria capaz de machucá-lo, por mais irritado que estivesse. Ele conhecia Viktor, o homem de sorriso bobo em forma de coração – sorriso que adorava – amável e protetor.

Toda a pressão exercida sobre seu corpo desapareceu e Yuuri viu como Viktor fechava o punho e acertava um soco forte em seu próprio rosto.

O japonês tentou se aproximar dele.

– Não se aproxime. – O avisou elevando a sua mão. – Vai se sujar com o meu sangue. – Viktor virou levemente para que Yuuri não visse o líquido carmesim que caia de seu nariz.

Era o mínimo que merecia, pensou Viktor. O que foram todas aquelas imagens em sua cabeça? Como foi que sequer pensou em machucar Yuuri? Ele foi simplesmente um idiota... Ele fez a pessoa que amava chorar!

– Perdão, Yuuri, me desculpe por dizer a você coisas tão cruéis. – Uma desculpa não resolvia nada, mas já era um começo. – Hoje eu vi JJ, creio que você se lembre dele.

Na verdade, não, não lembrava, nem sequer sabia quem era.

– Tive ciúmes, mas imediatamente pensei que era algo idiota. Porque Yuuri não é uma pessoa ambiciosa e dada as circunstâncias, tenho certeza que tenho mais dinheiro que ele. – Yuuri pôde se acomodar melhor no assento, e pelo fato de que estava mais próximo dos lenços dentro do porta-luvas, se esticou um pouco para chegar até eles.

Ainda nu, ainda com lubrificante escorrendo lentamente por suas pernas, até mesmo haviam pequenas gotas na imitação de couro que cobria os assentos.

Pensando nisso, os lenços iam servir para os dois.

...

– Este é o quarto dia. – Phichit bateu na porta do quarto de Yuuri, preocupado com ele, por escutar ele chorar, por não saber o que está acontecendo com seu querido amigo.

Não houve resposta, como sempre.

– EI, PORCO! – O russo chutou com todas as suas forças a porta, parecia irritado, mas Yurio se preocupava da sua maneira com Yuuri. – Por que você deu para ele o quarto que dá pra fechar por dentro? – Se virou levemente para ver Phichit.

– Naquela época ele era o filho bom e você era o rebelde! Nunca pensei que os papéis pudessem se inverter dessa maneira!

Não saia de seu quarto e só chorava, mal comia e bebia água. Não falava com ninguém, nem sequer quando Yurio o ameaçou em dizer para Phichit o que havia acontecido entre Viktor e ele.

– Yuuri, por favor!

– Saia daí porco!

Debaixo das cobertas, Yuuri tentava ignorar a voz de seus amigos. Cada vez que pensava em deixar seu refúgio, lembrava que Viktor já não estava ao seu lado, então preferia ficar trancado com o seu celular, passando lentamente por cada foto que ele e Viktor tiraram, escutando suas mensagens de voz e reproduzindo mil vezes os vídeos que haviam gravado juntos em seus vários encontros.

E começava a chorar de novo. Era um ciclo interminável e doloroso.

_– Vamos terminar o contrato._

_– É isso o que você quer?_

_– Sim. – Não, não era o que queria._

_– Não tenho o direito de negar. – Seu sorriso triste não era a resposta que esperava. Mas muito menos queria que se negasse a finalizar o contrato._

_Não havia outra maneira de terminar com a sua dor, as mentiras estavam lhe consumindo pouco a pouco e antes de ser odiado por completo, preferia se afastar de Viktor._

_– Me desculpe, Yuuri. – Não podia pedir que ficasse ao seu lado, apesar de tudo, não tinha esse direito. Assim, preferiu deixar ele ir antes de ser odiado por obrigá-lo a ficar junto dele. – Me desculpe... – Viktor tentou pegar a mão de Yuuri, mas o moreno se afastou rapidamente. – Me desculpe. – A dor da rejeição era indescritível, como se enfiassem milhares e milhares de adagas em seu coração._

_Viktor saiu do carro, precisava chorar um pouco._

_– Eu te amo... – Seus lábios se moveram, mas nenhum som foi ouvido. Yuuri não havia rejeitado Viktor, simplesmente teve medo de ser pôr a chorar e dizer que o amava se sentisse a mão dele sobre a sua._

_Escutou milhares de perdões no caminho de volta para casa... antes de fechar seus olhos e adormecer._

_Nem sequer se despediu de Viktor e provavelmente foi melhor desse jeito._

– Yuuri! – Outra vez batiam em sua porta, reconheceu a voz de Chris e teve a leve esperança de saber sobre Viktor.

Como estava? Estava comendo direito? Como estava indo no trabalho? Já havia feito um novo contrato com Chris? Se assim fosse, esperava que fosse um garoto bom e que não mentisse para ele.

Já havia esquecido dele?

Seu peito apertou-se ao pensar nisso. Imaginar Viktor sendo feliz com outra pessoa, doía mais do que pensou.

– VIKTOR ESTÁ INDO HOJE PARA O TIBETE PARA LIMPAR A ALMA! PROVAVELMENTE NUNCA MAIS VOLTE!

Antes que Yurio e Phichit pudessem assimilar as palavras de Chris, Yuuri abriu a porta.

– Ele vai para onde, fazer o quê?!

– Para o Tibete, limpar a alma.

Yuuri estava preparado para deixá-lo ir, para pensar nele com outra pessoa, estava preparado para amá-lo em segredo durante toda a sua vida...

Então...

Por que estava perguntando para Chris sobre a hora de decolagem do voo de Viktor? Por que sente que morrerá se não chegar a tempo para evitar que pegue o avião? E por que pensa seriamente em pegar outro avião com destino ao Tibete se o Viktor for embora?

– Viktor idiota! – Pegou só o seu celular e sua carteira, logo Chris, Yurio e Phichit o escutavam abrir e fechar a porta principal. Dessa vez, por um milagre, não caiu das escadas.

Chris ri suavemente, pois aqueles dois eram mesmo uns idiotas.

**"Me desculpa, Chris, tive uma mudança repentina de planos.**

**Não é importante, mas como se trata de um cliente novo, tenho que atendê-lo pessoalmente.**

**Estou indo hoje, mas volto na segunda.**

**Eu convido na próxima vez. "**

..

..

..

_Extra_

_Primeiro encontro I_

De alguma maneira, ele sente que as coisas não estão funcionando. Esse garoto, Yuuri, é um pouco diferente do que ele esperava.

Chris o descreveu como um garoto selvagem, rebelde e Viktor imaginou um garoto que amava o luxo e os detalhes caros. Segundo Chris: Yuuri era um garoto com uma língua afiada para falar sem medo do que os outros diriam dele. Chris também disse que ele era uma bomba de sedução.

Yuuri era bonito, lindo de verdade, a roupa justa em seu corpo lhe deixava ver a perfeita imagem de Yuuri, invejável para qualquer mulher. Mas o corado furioso em suas bochechas que chegava até as suas orelhas o deixava nada além de: adorável.

Yuuri também parecia desconfortável ante sua presença e com o lugar, murmurando algumas vezes em um idioma que ele não entendia.

– Quem sabe você não tenha gostado do lugar? Muito barato, talvez?

Era realmente uma sorte que Yuuri tivesse engolido o suco que havia bebido alguns segundos atrás, se não fosse isso, teria cuspido tudo em cima de Viktor.

– Barato? – Meu deus, só com o tanto que custava uma taça de vinho, Yuuri poderia viver tranquilamente sem preocupações durante dois ou três meses.

O que deveria dizer em uma situação dessas?

Yuuri tentou lembrar das dicas de Phichit e Yurio, no entanto nenhuma o preparava para responder a pergunta de Viktor.

Felizmente não precisou responder e Yuuri quase beija o garçom por interromper aquela situação tensa – e o garçom não teria reclamado –, sua sobremesa e o café de Viktor haviam chegado.

Yuuri sorriu no momento que pegou a colher, disposto a comer o parfait de morango que pediu. Tinha bastante tempo que não comia um e era o seu favorito.

Enquanto isso, Viktor havia decidido que, infelizmente, Yuuri não era de seu interesse.

Yuuri pegou a pequena e longa colher para comer sua sobremesa, Viktor bebeu um gole de seu café e observou com atenção o belo sorriso de Yuuri, o russo suspirou, esse moreno era realmente muito bonito. Mas além disso, não houve nada e quem sabe foi da mesma maneira com Yuuri, por isso que o japonês se comportou daquela maneira: como se estivesse com medo ou se sentisse envergonhado.

Nenhum cumpriu as expectativas do outro.

Lamentavelmente, já que Viktor de verdade tinha ou havia tido o desejo de sair com ele.

Yuuri puxou alguns fios de cabelo, que estavam incomodando-o na hora de comer, para trás de sua orelha, tão fino e com delicadeza e, para sua surpresa, com sensualidade. Viktor havia visto muitas vezes esse movimento, no entanto, o que vinha depois disso não era comer uma sobremesa.

O moreno pegou com a colher um pouco de chantilly, alguns pedaços de morango e os comeu, no momento que fechou os lábios ao redor da colher, o corpo do moreno estremeceu, fechou os olhos desfrutando do doce sabor do chantilly e dos morangos.

A colher lentamente abandonou sua boca, não sem antes soltar um pequeno e fascinante som: algo parecido com um lindo gemido  _“Mmmm~”._

O que foi isso? O que foi que escutou e por que queria voltar a escutar?

Sua vista desgrudou da fumegante xícara de café e se focou em Yuuri, em sua língua lambendo os lábios tentando limpar os restos de chantilly.

Uma, duas, três, quatro vezes. Yuuri lambeu seus lábios quatro vezes, e em todas as vezes, Viktor não pôde retirar seu olhar da língua pequena, rosada e travessa. Yuuri sorriu, ainda sem notar o intenso olhar de Viktor sobre ele, muito concentrado no doce sabor do chantilly e dos morangos.

Toda vez que a pequena colher entra em sua boca com a doce sobremesa, Yuuri aparenta desfrutar, a tal ponto de lamber a colher quando havia rastros de chantilly nela. De cima para baixo, metia e voltava a retirá-la de sua boca.

Continuava sendo uma colher, certo?

Não lhe desagradavam as coisas doces, mas particularmente nunca as tinha amado. No entanto, agora os lábios úmidos e doces de Yuuri lhe pareciam deliciosos.

– Posso pegar um morango? – Viktor disse, Yuuri concordou sem saber exatamente o que Viktor planejava, percebendo pela primeira vez seu olhar intenso e um brilho em seus olhos que não sabia como descrever. Emoção? Talvez excitação?

Viktor agradeceu, estendeu um pouco sua mão e pôde pegar sem problema algum um dos maiores morangos que enfeitavam a parte de cima da taça. – Yuuri quase abriu a boca para dizer que pegasse uma menor, mas levando em conta que quem estava pagando era Viktor, não podia dizer nada–. Yuuri viu o sorriso de Viktor, e alguns segundos depois uma travessa mecha de cabelo voltou a incomodar sua visão.

Não o incomodava deixar aí, mas não quer que seu cabelo se suje de chantilly – Yuuri tem toda a certeza de que isso vai acontecer, de uma forma misteriosa e incrível, se ele deixar desse jeito– e deixar que Viktor ache que ele é desajeitado.

Seus lábios desenham um pequeno sorriso, Yuuri então tenta novamente que seu cabelo fique protegido atrás de sua orelha.

– Yuuri, abra a boca. – Yuuri obedece sem objeção, acostumado com o fato de que Phichit pedisse o mesmo quando cozinhava e esperava sua aprovação sobre o sabor da comida.

Imagine isso: Yuuri fechando os olhos enquanto morde o morango, tentando ajeitar a mecha de seu cabelo para que não se suje– Podemos acrescentar o fato de que Viktor já viu essa cena em outro tipo de situação ainda mais suja e lasciva?–, seus lábios empapados com o doce suco da fruta, suas bochechas adquirindo um leve corado e finalmente imaginamos Viktor limpando as gotas avermelhadas que deslizam sobre o queixo do moreno.

Viktor então entendeu o jogo de Yuuri e se maravilhou: um sorriso inocente que escondia a sensualidade e paixão desse garoto.

Mais tarde dentro do banheiro, depois de resolver um duro problema, Viktor liga para Chris para demandar que o contrato esteja pronto o mais rápido possível.

[–]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas da tradutora
> 
> Olá pessoas que adoro! Dou boas-vidas aos novos leitores, e peço desculpas pela demora, só posso dizer que estava colecionando problemas ;-;
> 
> Então gente, agora, queria pedir a ajuda de vocês. Esse capítulo que postei agora é a tradução do último capítulo que a autora postou. Gostaria que vocês me ajudassem a motivar a autora a continuar a escrever a fanfic, no caso, pedindo por mais capítulos na fanfic original, mostrassem o amor que sentem por essa fanfic, assim como eu faço. Comentem em português mesmo, digam que os brasileiros amam a fanfic! Vamos animar a autora a continuar! Assim como vocês também fizeram comigo para continuar a traduzir, amo vocês por isso <3
> 
> Cliquem [aqui](https://www.wattpad.com/414996111) para acessar o último capítulo da fanfic original.
> 
> E vamos lá gente :D
> 
> Esse capítulo foi betado pela [paty_potter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paty_potter) que tanto me ajuda <3  
> Obs.: Nas notas desse capítulo, a autora avisou que a fanfic estava perto do fim :D ;-;


End file.
